Caged
by Arilynna
Summary: Was fühlte Éowyn von Rohan wirklich für Faramir und Aragorn? Wie sah es nach dem Ringkrieg in ihrem Inneren aus? R&R bitte!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Das Lied ist von Within Temptation. Diese Geschichte ist der Story "Caged" von Fine Eyes ein wenig ähnlich, doch trotz des gleichen Titels wusste ich nichts von dieser Fanficiton bevor ich mit meiner begonnen habe.

Prolog - Caged  
  
_These are the darkest clouds,  
They have surrounded me,  
Now I find myself alone caught in a cage,  
Theres's no flower I can find in here,  
Not withering,  
Or pale to me,  
Everyone with an friendly face,  
Seems to hide some secret inside  
  
He told me he loved me,  
While he laughed in my face,  
He just led me astray,  
He took my virtue,  
I feel so cold inside,  
Sorrow has frozen my mind  
  
My heart is covered,  
with thoughts entangled,  
How could it ever have felt so real?  
Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?  
Could I have seen?  
Could I have known?  
I just took it as the truth,  
Everyone with a friendly face,  
Seems to hide some secret inside  
  
He told me he loved me,  
While he laughed in my face,  
He just led me astray,  
He took my virtue,  
I feel so cold inside,  
Sorrow has frozen my mind  
  
Always there to remind me,  
To keep me from believing,  
That someone might be there,  
Who'll free me and never ever leave me _


	2. Trauer

Anm: Meine Kapitel sind nicht sonderlich lang, dafür versuche ich sie recht regelmäßig online zu stellen. Bitte lest mal durch und sagt mir wie ihr es fandet. liebschaut

Kapitel 1 - Trauer  
  
Stumm stehe ich an dem Grab meines geliebten Onkels. Eine einsame Träne findet den Weg über meine Wangen und perlt von meinem Kinn ab. Ich spüre es nicht. Die Trauer um ihn ist zu groß. So oft hatte ich ihn im Stillen verflucht, als er unter Sarumans Gift alterte und schwach wurde. So oft hatte ich ihn verdammt, wenn ich ihn stützen musste, einen alten Mann der doch in den besten Jahren sein sollte, sein Volk leiten sollte. So oft wollte ich schreiend davon rennen, wenn Éomer fortritt und ich erneut mit ihm und seinem widerlichen Diener zurückblieb. Und doch hatte ich ihn geliebt, vor allem als Sarumans Gift aus seinem Blut verschwand, und wollte nicht glauben, dass er nun fort war. Ich hatte bis zur letzten Sekunde sein Leben verteidigt und meinen eigenen Tod dafür nicht gescheut. Und doch konnte ich ihn nicht retten und lebte noch. Hätte mich der Tod doch nur an seiner Seite auf dem Schlachtfeld ereilt. Was für eine Erlösung wäre es, wenn mein Geist nun frei wäre von allem Leid. Was hält mich hier? Alles wofür ich lebte liegt in Trümmern und mein Herz ist zersprungen. Und bald werde ich in Ketten gelegt und eingesperrt sein, in der Ehe mit einem Manne den ich nur enttäuschen kann. Faramir liebt mich aufrichtig und nichts davon kann ich ihm zurückgeben. Meine Einwilligung gab ich aus Verzweiflung und Trotz heraus und bereute sie bald darauf so wie nichts bisher. Und doch bringe ich es nicht übers Herz ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich kann nicht zurück, nicht sein Herz auch noch brechen. Ich könnte meinem Bruder nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich auch ihn so enttäuschen müsste.

Sie denken ich bin glücklich. Mir kommen erneut Éomers Worte in den Sinn, die er mir vorhin sagte. _„Einst kamst du mir vor, wie vom Frost befallen und mein Herz ist voll vor Freude, dich nun warm und fröhlich zu sehen, geliebte Schwester!"_ Oh wenn er wüsste, wie es in Wahrheit um mich bestellt ist. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass ich innerlich zu Eis erstarrt bin und nichts mich zu erwärmen vermag. Ich versinke in meiner eigenen Verzweiflung und bin zu schwach um mich herauszuziehen und zu stolz um Andere um Hilfe zu bitten. Oh Onkel, wieso musstest nun auch du gehen? Wieso lässt du mich allein? Selbst Éomer, meinem geliebten Bruder, kann ich nicht sagen was mich quält. Und der Einzige Mensch dem ich mich anvertraut hätte liegt nun kalt in seinem Grabe und kann mir nicht antworten. Langsam knie ich nieder, pflücke eine Symbelmyne, halte sie mir an die Wange. Eine wunderschöne, weiße Blume so nannte mich Faramir. Eine erstarrte, weiße Blume, dem Tod gedenkend und die Toten liebend, so nenne ich mich.  
  
_ These are the darkest clouds  
They have surrounded me  
Now I find myself alone caught in a cage  
Theres's no flower I can find in here  
Not withering  
Or pale to me  
Everyone with an friendly face  
Seems to hide some secret inside_  
  
Genauso langsam wie ich mich hingekniet habe erhebe ich mich wieder, streiche mein Kleid glatt und gehe schleppenden Schrittes und doch leichtfüßig hinauf zur goldenen Halle. Mit jedem Schritt scheint sich mein Leid zu verdoppeln und mich niederdrücken zu wollen und die Blume fest umklammert gehe ich langsam vorwärts. Hinein in den Trubel, das Fest zu Ehren des toten Königs, das Fest zu Ehren des neuen, lebendigen Königs und das Fest zu Ehren der Schwester des Königs und deren Verlobung. Die Kundgebung des neuerlichen Bundes zwischen Gondor und Rohan. Der Kummer scheint mich zu erdrücken, nimmt mir schier den Atem. In wenigen Stunden wird mein Schicksal besiegelt sein. Und ich werde strahlend neben dem Heerführer Gondors stehen und mein Herz wird bluten und niemand wird es sehen.

Mit gestrafften Schultern und einem traurigen Lächeln trete ich ein in die goldene Halle. Und da stehen sie nebeneinander, der Stadthalter und sein König. Ich möchte schreien, weinen, fortlaufen und nie wieder anhalten. Ich möchte überall sein nur nicht hier. Ich möchte jedem gegenüber stehen, nur nicht diesen beiden Männern. Ich möchte alles tun, nur nicht diesen Raum durchqueren und auf sie zu gehen. Ich möchte alles getan haben, nur nicht hierher gekommen sein. Und als auf Faramirs Gesicht ein Lächeln erstrahlt und er liebevoll meinen Namen spricht, setze ich einen Fuß vor den Anderen und trete lächelnd zu ihnen.


	3. Gefangen

Kein Review? Bitte, und wenn ihr mich in der Luft zerreisst, bin ich euch dankbar, ich beisse nicht...also zumindest keine reviewer...

Kapitel 2 – Gefangen

Stumm lächelnd sitze ich neben Faramir am Tisch. Überall wird getrunken, gescherzt und gelacht. Überall wird erzählt, gesungen und gegessen. Überall sind die Leute fröhlich, denn trotz des Begräbnisses eines geliebten Königs ist es für sie ein Freudentag. Auch in den Straßen Edoras wird gefeiert und in der ganzen Stadt erstrahlen Lichter und erschallt Musik. Und in allen Herzen klingt die Musik, nur in meinem herrscht Stille. Mein Blick begegnet dem von Aragorn, ich kann den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht deuten und sehe weg. Éomer prostet mir zu und lacht, Faramir stößt mit ihm an und stimmt in das Lachen mit ein Die Königin von Gondor, bei deren Anblick meine Hand schmerzhaft die umklammert sitzt dort in all ihrer Schönheit und lächelt zurückhaltend, hin und wieder wirft sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme einige Sätze ein und alle staunen ob ihrer Schönheit und Sanftheit. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, möchte aufspringen und ihr in ihrer heiligen Unschuld die Wahrheit ins Gesicht schreien, alle schockieren und sie schlagen wenn sie weiterhin ruhig bleibt. Aber ich bohre nur stumm lächelnd meine Fingernägel in meine Hand und umklammere noch fester die Tischkante.

Und dann ist er da, der gefürchtete Augenblick. Der König von Rohan bittet um Ruhe und nach und nach verstummen die Stimmen. Eine neugierige Stille herrscht, die Éomer lächelnd durchbricht, während ich aus den Augenwinkeln Faramirs bedeutungsvollen Blick auffange. „Zwar ist dies eine Begräbnisfeier für Théoden, den König; doch will ich, ehe wir auseinander gehen, noch eine frohe Botschaft verkünden, und er würde es mir nicht verargen, denn wie ein Vater war er immer zu Éowyn, meiner Schwester. Höret nun, alle meine Gäste, ihr Edlen aus so vielen Reichen, wie noch nie in dieser Halle versammelt waren! Faramir, Stadthalter von Gondor und Fürst von Ithilien, bittet die Jungfrau Éowyn von Rohan um ihre Hand, die sie ihm bereitwillig gewährt. Daher seien sie nun vor euch allen zusammengegeben."  
  
_„Jungfrau Éowyn....die sie ihm bereitwillig gewährt..." _Seine Worte klingen wie reinster Spott in meinen Ohren. Lächelnd erhebe ich mich und gehe mit Faramir an meiner Seite zu Éomer, der unsere Hände ineinander legt. Als ich den zärtlichen Händedruck von Faramir spüre, möchte ich weinen und überspiele das mit einem Lächeln. Alle Männer in dieser Halle trinken nun auf unser Wohl....oh sie haben alle keine Ahnung! „Damit ist die Freundschaft der Mark mit Gondor durch ein neues Band gefestigt, und um so mehr freu' ich mich.", verkündet Éomer. Und dann ergreift er, Aragorn, das Wort, laut und deutlich, ruhig und fest. „Kein Geizkragen bist du, Éomer, das Schönste aus deinem Reich nach Gondor zu vergeben!"Ich kann es nicht glauben, er wagt es noch so zu reden? Ich versuche ihn auch dafür zu hassen aber fühle nur den dumpfen Schmerz. Und als ich spreche, ist es eine andere Éowyn die spricht. Diese Worte entstehen nicht aus meinen Gedanken, sondern kommen einfach so aus meinem Mund, als hätte sie jemand auf meine Zunge gelegt.

„Wünsche mir Glück, mein Lehnsherr und Heiler!"Und dabei blicke ich ihm gerade in die Augen. Er weiß, was ich ihm sagen will, was ich fühle, was in meinen Augen geschrieben steht. Er weiß wie es um meine Liebe zu Faramir bestellt ist, er muss es einfach wissen! „Glück habe ich dir gewünscht, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal sah. Es macht mir das Herz leichter, dich nun froh zu sehen."_ „LÜGNER!",_ schreit alles in mir. Einen Augenblick starre ich ihn fassungslos an, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde habe ich all meine Beherrschung verloren, doch dann gewinne ich wieder die Kontrolle über mich und nicke stumm. Und lächele. Und Faramirs Kuss brennt wie tödliches Feuer auf meinen Lippen.  
  
Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit entschuldige ich mich und trete hinaus in die kühle Nacht, der leichte Wind kühlt mein Gesicht. Ich möchte weinen, doch meine Augen bleiben trocken. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben setze ich mich auf die Steinstufen vor der Tür. Will er denn nicht sehen, was nur er sehen kann? Will er denn nicht wissen, was nur er weiß? Will er sich denn wirklich so ahnungslos stellen, wirklich alles Glauben, was man ihm erzählt? Natürlich will er das. Er ist feige, er kann dir nicht mehr aufrichtig ins Gesicht blicken, wenn du nicht deine Fassade aufrecht erhältst. Er will nicht dazu stehen, was er getan hat, er lebt lieber sein Leben im Schein seiner Unschuldigkeit, wispert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er seine Arwen aufrichtig liebt, doch ich begreife nicht, wieso er dann zu mir kam.  
  
_He told me he loved me  
While he laughed in my face  
He just led me astray  
He took my virtue  
I feel so cold inside  
Sorrow has frozen my mind  
_  
Und dann höre ich seine Schritte hinter mir, leise wie die eines Waldläufers, stark wie die eines Kriegers, stolz wie die eines Königs. Leise und stumm setzt er sich neben mich, aber ich kann seine Nähe nicht ertragen. Erregt springe ich auf und trete ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Die Wachen stehen nicht mehr am Tor, sie sitzen drinnen und betrinken sich. Nur die Nacht beobachtet uns. Einige Minuten verstreichen so, er sitzt ruhig da und starrt in die Ferne, ich stehe mit wirrem Haar einfach nur da, ohne mich zu rühren. Schließlich blickt er auf und als er mir in die Augen sieht, erkenne ich seinen Schmerz, der sich in den Meinen widerspiegelt. „Wieso?", fragt er. Nicht mehr, einfach nur Wieso?. Nicht gequält wie seine Augen sprechen, nicht unbeteiligt wie sein Körper spricht. Einfach nur ganz ruhig: Wieso?. Das löst mich aus meiner Erstarrung. „Wieso was?", fauche ich, springe die Stufe hinauf und trete an den Rand der Steinplattform. Wieso ich nicht glücklich bin? Wieso es mir etwas ausmacht, dass du es bist? Wieso es mir etwas ausmacht, dass du mir das Herz gebrochen hast? Wieso mir Arwens Anblick neben dir unerträglich ist? Wieso ich Faramir nicht lieben kann?, spukt es in meinem Kopf herum. Aber ich spreche keine dieser Fragen aus, drehe mich nur um und sehe ihn in feindseliger Haltung an. Und all mein Schmerz spricht aus meinen Augen. Langsam steht auch er auf, und bleibt in einigem Abstand zu mir stehen.  
  
„Wieso hasst du mich nicht?", fragt er in dem gleichen Tonfall. Verblüfft halte ich inne. Diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich möchte meinen Blick senken, nicht mehr in seine Augen blicken müssen, mich von ihm abwenden. Aber sein Blick hält mich gefangen, wie gebannt bleibe ich stehen und obwohl ich in diesem Augenblick alles andere als stolz bin, halte ich doch unbeugsam den Kopf erhoben. „Weil ich es nicht kann! Ich habe es versucht, bei jedem Gedanken an dich habe ich versucht dich zu hassen. Aber ich kann es nicht! Denn ich liebe dich und ich werde dich bis zu meinem Tod lieben und das ist mein Verhängnis. Ich kann dich nicht loslassen und werde es nie können. Mein Herz ist in unzählige Stücke zersplittert und jedes einzelne gehört dir. Vielleicht kann ich dich dafür hassen. Dafür, dass ich dich liebe. Dafür, dass ich dich nicht hassen kann. Vielleicht hasse ich dafür auch mich selbst." Jetzt kann ich mich doch von seinen Augen losreißen und trete noch einen Schritt beiseite. Jetzt fließen doch die Tränen. Stumm weine ich, spüre das Salz auf meinen Wangen, schmecke es auf meinen Lippen.

Und plötzlich ist er bei mir, hält mich fest und wischt mir sanft die Tränen fort. Und bevor ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, schmiege ich mich an ihn, blicke zu ihm auf und spüre im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf den meinen. Wie Feuer in dem ich verglühe scheint es mir auch diesmal, doch jetzt kann ich es ertragen, sehne mich nach diesem Feuer und möchte nirgendwo anders sein. Die Welt um mich herum versinkt, mein Leid ist vergessen, alle vernünftigen Gedanken schwinden dahin und zurück bleibt nur dieses unbändige Verlangen nach ihm. Viel zu schnell ist es vorüber, er lässt mich los als hätte er sich verbrannt und ich weiche zurück. Fassungslos starre ich ihn an, und er schüttelt kurz den Kopf, als wolle er sich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen. Dann ändert sich sein Blick und ich merke, wie er von Schuldgefühlen mir und Arwen gegenüber geplagt wird. „Verzeih mir!", stammelt er. ER ist sprachlos, außer Kontrolle! Nie hat er sich bisher in meiner Gegenwart gehen lassen, immer war er stark. Ich schüttele den Kopf und meine Augen verengen sich einen Moment zu kleinen Schlitzen. „Das kann ich nicht!", sage ich hart und bevor ich hören muss, was er erwidert haste ich mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei und stoße die Türen zur goldenen Halle auf. Nachdem ich einen Moment kurz durchgeatmet habe, schiebe ich alle Gedanken an die vergangenen Minuten hinfort und zaubere ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Dann gehe ich zurück zu Faramir, der bei meinem Bruder steht, und seine Augen leuchten als er mich sieht.


	4. Unerreichbar

an Leofric: Danke für das liebe Feedback. Ja, mich hat es auch immer gestört, dass sie sich so mir nichts dir nichts für Faramir entscheidet und Aragorn vergisst. Und kaum hatte ich dann dieses Lied gehört habe ich beschlossen, mir meine eigene Version davon zu basteln ;).

an Celebne: Auch dir ebenso lieben Dank für das Feedback. Ja, vor allem Faramir wird dir später noch mehr leid tun, aber ich will euch ja nicht spoilern ;).

So, und nu das neue Kapitel, ich würde mich weiterhin über Reviews freuen.

Kapitel 3 - Unerreichbar

Gedankenverloren bürste ich mein Haar. Das Fest ist vorüber und ich warte mit Widerwillen auf Faramir. Natürlich wird er kommen, nun da es alle wissen. Aber als sich dann die Tür öffnet erwarte ich fast, dass Aragorn den Raum betritt und halb Schrecken, halb Freude durchzucken mich, bis ich im Licht erkenne, dass es wirklich Faramir ist. Zärtlich lächelt er, schließt die Tür und tritt auf mich zu. Sanft nimmt er eine Locke meines langen Haares und streicht mir damit über die Wange. Stumm blicke ich ihn an. Dann zieht er mich vom Stuhl hoch. „Meine geliebte Éowyn!", flüstert er und ich schmiege mein Gesicht schnell an seine Schulter, damit er nicht den Unwillen in meinen Augen sieht. Ich will ihn nicht unglücklich machen, aber ich vermag es auch nicht ihn glücklich zu machen. Er streicht mir über den Rücken, zieht mich näher zu sich und hebt mein Gesicht an. Wie auf dem Fest schon brennt sein Kuss wie Feuer, wie Verrat und in mir taucht die Erinnerung an die Süße und das Feuer von Aragorns Kuss auf. Verzweifelt versuche ich sie zu verdrängen, aber je mehr ich es versuche, desto deutlicher erscheint sie mir.  
  
Faramir bemerkt nichts, schnell habe ich gelernt meine wahren Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen. Er ist voll des Glücks und zieht mich sachte zum Bett. Bei Eru, ich könnte mir keinen besseren Mann, keinen wundervolleren Liebhaber wünschen und doch weigert sich alles in mir, mich ihm hinzugeben. Abwesend küsse ich ihn auf die Wange, als er mir vorsichtig das Kleid abstreift. Dann stockt er. „Éowyn? Du willst es doch?", flüstert er beinahe ängstlich. Fast lache ich laut auf, der überall bewunderte Heerführer Gondors hat Angst von einer Frau abgewiesen zu werden. Im selben Augenblick bedaure ich meinen Gedanken und ziehe ihn näher an mich heran, den Schmerz in meinen Augen nimmt er nicht wahr. „Ja, Faramir!", antworte ich ihm leise und nahezu verführerisch. Er wirkt erleichtert, entkleidet sich, legt sich neben mich. Er ist sanft, zärtlich und vorsichtig, es könnte wunderschön sein! Und doch schreit alles in mir danach, dass ein Anderer bei mir liegen würde, dass es nicht er wäre. Ich bin bestimmt nicht seine erste Frau, doch gleichwohl weiß ich, dass es ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich wichtig ist. Aber ich kann es nicht genießen, kann mich ihm nicht hingeben. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf tobt ununterbrochen _„Nicht er! Nicht er!"_ und das Gleiche möchte ich schreien. Nicht in seinen Armen sollte ich liegen, nicht leugnen wonach mein Herz verlangt. Aber kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen, kein Anzeichen für Faramir, dass ich es nicht genieße, kein Anzeichen, dass ich es nicht zum ersten Mal erlebe. Für alle, auch für ihn, bin ich die Jungfrau Rohans. Doch meine Unschuld gab ich mit meinem Herzen fort und beides werde ich nie zurück erlangen. Und immernoch quält mich der Gedanke, wie es ist wenn Aragorn bei mir liegt, wie es ist, seine Küsse zu erwidern, in seiner Umarmung zu verglühen und dahin zu schmelzen. Und ich weiß, dass ich es nie vergessen werde. Dass ich jedesmal wünschen werde es wäre ein anderer. Und der Gedanke stimmt mich traurig für Faramir, voll des Mitleids bin ich, dass er nun glaubt er habe sein Glück gefunden, dass er es vielleicht immer glauben wird und es doch nie ganz haben wird. Immer werde ich nur an Aragorn denken, immer wird es in meinen Gedanken Aragorn sein, dem ich mich hingebe. Nie werde ich dabei einen Gedanken an den Mann verschwenden, der mich aufrichtig liebt und dessen Liebe es wert wäre erwidert zu werden. Und wieder spüre ich Aragorns Lippen auf den Meinen, einen flüchtigen Moment des Vergessens, ein kurzer Moment des Glücks. Ein Altes Sprichwort fällt mir ein: _Das Glück ist flüchtig wie ein galoppierendes Pferd, fange es dir ein, solange du kannst, denn du wirst es nicht halten können._ Ich musste das Pferd laufen lassen und Faramir wird immer nur seinem Trugbild nachjagen. Einzig Aragorn konnte es sich halten, denn er gewinnt alles, was er anfängt.  
  
Als die Morgendämmerung hereinbricht, stehle ich mich aus Faramirs Armen davon. Er schläft tief und merkt es nicht. Als ich auf die Plattform vor der Hallentür trete und der Wind mein Gesicht streichelt und mein Haar zerzaust, wird mir bewusst, dass Edoras alles ist, das mir noch etwas bedeutet. So oft habe ich hier gestanden, habe mein zorniges Gemüt gekühlt und mir vom Wind die Tränen trocknen lassen. Das hier ist meine Heimat, die letzte Erinnerung an all jene die ich liebte, die Heimat meines geliebten Bruders, zu dem mich jetzt eine tiefe Kluft trennt von der er nichts ahnt, seit ich es nicht mehr wage mich ihm anzuvertrauen. Hier ist das Grab dessen, den ich wie einen Vater geliebt habe, hier sind all die Erinnerungen an eine fröhliche Kindheit. Doch auch das hier werde ich zurücklassen und nach Ithilien ziehen. In ein Land, dass ich nicht liebe, mit einem Mann den ich nicht liebe. Und wieder überfällt mich die Verzweiflung, dass es so enden musste. Plötzlich gewahre ich eine Bewegung hinter mir und als Aragorn neben mir erscheint erstarre ich. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Frau Éowyn!" Ich traue meinen Ohren nicht. Weshalb spricht er so, als sei nichts vorgefallen? Als habe es den gestrigen Abend nicht gegeben. Dann erscheint Arwen und tritt neben ihn. Hatte er gewusst, dass sie kommen würde? Hatte er deshalb diesen Satz gesagt? In meiner offenkundigen Verwirrung antworte ich nicht, sehe nur schnell weg, als würde ich etwas in der Ferne suchen. Wieso stehen ausgerechnet sie beide hier bei mir, wenn sonst in Edoras erst langsam das Leben erwacht? Arwen ist mir seit ihrem ersten Anblick ein Rätsel und nur gelegentliche Andeutungen Aragorns, Abends im Lager oder in Edoras lassen mich ein wenig verstehen, wie sie ist. Doch dass mir Aragorn so vollkommen fremd ist verwirrt und schmerzt mich gleichermaßen. Ich meine es nicht ertragen zu können, wie sie beide in stummem Einverständnis dort stehen und mir ihre Gedanken völlig verhüllt sind. Ich schlucke und antworte mit belegter Stimme voll von unterdrücktem Schmerz: „Ja, der Morgen ist wahrlich wunderschön. In Rohan geht die Sonne anders auf als in Gondor." Dann verstumme ich. Diesen letzten Satz hatte ich nicht sagen wollen, ihnen nicht meine Gefühle andeuten wollen.  
  
Nach einer Weile im Schweigen entschuldigt sich Aragorn und betritt Meduseld, wahrscheinlich um letzte Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen. Angespannt blicke ich weiterhin über die Ebene ringsum. „Ihr wollt nicht fort von hier, nicht wahr? Ihr wollt nicht nach Ithilien ziehen." Arwens Stimme klingt ruhig und mitfühlend, aber nicht voller Mitleid. Überrascht sehe ich auf und blicke sie an. Seltsam, ich habe sie bisher mehr gehasst als jeden sonst auf der Welt, habe den Zauber ihrer Worte verachtet und wäre normalerweise wegen einer solchen Äußerung von ihr furchtbar wütend geworden. Nun tut es mir gut, dass sie mich verstehen will, mich trösten will und sie kommt mir doch nicht mehr so schrecklich vor. Blendet mich ihr Zauber oder hat mich die ganze Zeit meine Eifersucht geblendet? Zögernd antworte ich. „Nein...ich möchte meine Heimat nicht verlassen. Aber wieso fragt ihr?"Sie lächelt stumm und ein leichter Zug von Trauer ist um ihren Mund. „Auch ich verlasse meine geliebte Heimat und ziehe nach Gondor, Éowyn! Auch ich trauere um jene Orte und Personen die ich nie wieder sehen werde, um jene die mir lieb und teuer sind. Ich bin jetzt sterblich, ich habe nicht mehr die Ewigkeit um zurückzukehren."„Aber ihr habt dies alles aufgegeben für jenen Einen den ihr liebt und an dessen Seite ihr nun euer sterbliches Leben verbringen könnt. Ihr geht mit jenem den ihr liebt. Bereut ihr das jetzt?"Ich begreife sie nicht. Doch sie schüttelt den Kopf und selbst dies sieht bei ihr lieblich und elegant aus. „Nein, ich bereue es nicht und würde erneut so handeln. Aber wie sprecht ihr, es klingt beinahe als würdet ihr eure Heimat nicht für jenen den ihr liebt aufgeben?", sie blickt mich durchdringend an und ich komme mir durchschaut vor. Schnell, fast zu schnell antworte ich: „Doch, natürlich liebe ich Faramir!"Sie nickt nur und sieht dann ebenso in die Ferne wie vorher ich. Das macht mich wütend und ängstigt mich zugleich. Kann sie meine Gedanken lesen? Weiß sie, wie es um mein Herz bestellt ist? Und weshalb ahmt sie mich jetzt nach? Schließlich verabschiede ich mich und gehe hinein.  
  
Inzwischen wird das Frühstück aufgetragen und die meisten Männer sind schon wach. Éomer begrüßt mich fröhlich und Faramir kommt eilig auf mich zu. „Wo warst du denn? Hast dich einfach so davon gestohlen!", flüstert er zärtlich aber auch scherzend in mein Ohr. Ich lache hell auf und strahle ihn an. „Ich wollte den wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang betrachten!"Er lächelt, zieht mich an sich und küsst mich. Als ich mich von ihm löse blicke ich geradewegs in Aragorns Augen. Und zu meinem Erstaunen sehe ich dort tiefe Trauer. Worum sollte er trauern? Er hat alles, was er wollte, wenn nicht noch mehr und sollte glücklich sein. Immernoch verwirrt, aber äußerlich munter helfe beim Packen und setze mich dann an den Frühstückstisch. Bald reiten die Elben und des Königs Gefolge fort. Faramir wird noch eine Weile bleiben, und zu meinem Erstaunen Arwen auch. Das erste Mal wo ich auch innerlich wieder etwas munterer werde ist der Abschied von Merry. Inzwischen habe ich den Halbling lieb gewonnen und werde nie vergessen, was wir gemeinsam auf dem Schlachtfeld durchlebt haben. Noch etwas, das mir lieb ist, das hinfort geht und das ich nicht zu halten vermag. Und schließlich ist alles für den Aufbruch bereit. Ich reiche den Abschiedsbecher herum, innerlich kalt und wem ich ihn reiche verschwindet sofort wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis. Und dann blicke ich erneut in seine Augen. Wie erstarrt stehe ich da, sein Blick hält mich wieder im Bann. Warum? Warum ist er so unerreichbar für mich? All meine Gefühle sprechen aus meinem Blick, er sieht es, er kann in meinen Augen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Und doch zuckt er nicht zusammen, ist er scheinbar unberührt davon. Ich möchte mich in seine Arme werfen, von ihm hören, dass alles ein Missverständnis war, wie ein kleines Kind wünsche ich mir, alles wäre ganz anders. Doch ich weiß, dass alles die Wahrheit ist, die grausame Wirklichkeit und dass ich nichts daran ändern kann. Erneut spüre ich den Geschmack seines Kusses auf meinen Lippen, erneut die Wärme seiner Umarmung. Langsam reiche ich ihm den Becher und als sich unsere Hände berühren zucke ich zurück, als hätte ich mich verbrannt. Er trinkt und sieht mich über den Rand des Bechers an, wie er es tat, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf. Dann reicht er mir den Becher zurück und ich zittere am ganzen Körper, bis ich mich wieder gefangen habe. Mit kaum hörbarer Stimme flüstere ich: „Worum trauerst du?" Seine Augen werden dunkel und immer noch halten sie mich gefangen, als wolle ich darin versinken, ertrinken. „Um euch Herrin!", entgegnet er ebenso leise, beinahe tonlos. Dann sieht er auf, springt auf sein Pferd und schaut zu seiner Frau, von der er sich bereits verabschiedet hat. Sein letzter Blick, bevor sie durch das Tor preschen gilt ihr und auch seine Gedanken. Er ist so unerreichbar, so weit weg von mir und doch verzehre ich mich nach ihm. Und nie wird es anders sein, ob er nun in meiner Nähe ist oder nicht. Zu viel ist zwischen uns geschehen, als dass ich ihn vergessen könnte, als dass ich mein Herz einem anderen als ihm schenken könnte. Und doch gehört seines nicht mir, auch wenn er es mir einst Glauben machte. _„Um euch Herrin!" _Wieder und wieder hallen die Worte in meinem Kopf wieder. Ich fühle Arwens Blick auf mir ruhen und in diesem Augenblick ist es mir egal, sollen sie doch alle wissen, dass ich ihn und nur ihn liebe! Aber dann spüre ich Faramirs Arm um meine Schultern, höre seine liebevollen Worte und weiß, dass ich ihn nicht verletzen kann. „Éowyn? Trauerst du denn noch immer um einen Schatten?", dringen seine Worte an mein Ohr. Als ich ihn ansehe erkenne ich die Angst und die Qual in seinen Augen. Sanft umarme ich ihn. „Nein! Nein Faramir, mein Herz gehört nur dir und du bist es der mir den Tag erhellt und die Schatten vertreibt!" Sein erleichtertes Lächeln vermag meine Trauer nicht zu mindern. Wie leicht mir diese Lüge über die Lippen kommt.  
  
_My heart is covered  
with thoughts entangled  
How could it ever have felt so real?  
Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?  
Could I have seen?  
Could I have known?  
I just took it as the truth  
Everyone with an friendly face  
Seems to hide some secret inside _


	5. Rastlos

an Celebne: Dein Feedback hat mich wieder sehr gefreut. Tja, allzu rosig schaut es wohl nicht aus, was? Aber ich schreibe mal nicht mehr, sonst würde ich spoilern, dafür bemüh ich mich, die Kapitel recht schnell weiter online zu stellen.

an Leofric: oh ja, ich bin böse, teilweise war ich kurz davor zu weinen weil mir alle Beteiligten selber so Leid tun. Hab auchschon den Titel "Sadistin" dafür abgestaubt ;).

Anm: Achja, glaubt mir eigentlich irgendjemand, dass ich Tolkiens Darstellung von Aragorn liebe, er mein Lieblingschara (sowohl Buch als auch Film) ist und Éowyn knapp danach kommt?

Kapitel 4 - Rastlos

Und wieder stehe ich an seinem Grab. Inzwischen ist es mir zur Gewohnheit geworden, in Gedanken vertraue ich ihm alles an, was mich bedrückt. Die wenigen Stunden am Grabe meines Onkels mindern meine Qualen nicht, aber sie machen sie für eine Weile erträglicher und bringen mich zur Ruhe. Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten, bin rastlos, unruhig und gereizt. Allein Arwens Nähe macht mich rasend, ihr Anblick schmerzt zu sehr und verursacht mir noch mehr Pein. Faramir versucht mich zu beruhigen, ihm für ihn gehe ich zum Schein darauf ein, lasse ihn in dem Glauben dass nur er meine Unruhe zu besiegen vermag und bringe ihn somit dazu, mir kaum noch von der Seite zu weichen, obwohl auch er in mir den Drang zum Fortlaufen weckt. Immer und immer wieder durchlebe ich unter Höllenqualen die Stunden mit Aragorn, ich träume von ihm und meine langsam Wahnsinnig zu werden. Ich beobachte wie man über mein Verhalten redet, sehe wie Éomer in Sorge um mich die Stirn runzelt, wie Faramir leidet. Plötzlich spüre ich die Hand meines Bruders auf meiner Schulter. „Was ist mit dir Schwester? Wieso erzählst du mir nicht, was dich bedrückt?"Seine Stimme klingt schmerzvoll, er möchte nicht glauben, dass ich ihm etwas verschweige. Ich schlucke schwer und halte seine Hand fest, obwohl ich sie gleichzeitig fort stoßen will. „Es ist nichts....ich trauere um ihn und komme doch nicht darüber hinweg!", antworte ich mit belegter Stimme. Vorsichtig nimmt er mich in den Arm, als erwarte er, dass ich ihm ausweichen würde. „Nicht einmal Faramir kann deinen Verlust mindern?", fragt er sanft. Ich kann eine der Tränen die hinter meinen Augenlidern brennen nicht mehr zurückhalten, oh wie sehr ich ihn liebe, ihn der immer für mich dagewesen ist. Und trotzdem vermag ich ihm nichts zu sagen, trotzdem sehe ich stillschweigend zu, wie die Kluft die uns trennt immer größer wird. „Nein, nicht einmal Faramir! Nicht alles ist so wie es scheint, Éomer!"Als ich in sein verständnisloses Gesicht sehe, mache ich mich los und gehe fort, in der Hoffnung, dass er mir nicht folgt.  
  
Durch den Tränenschleier vor den Augen sehe ich nicht, wohin meine Füße mich tragen, bis ich vor dem Stall stehe. Und ohne nachzudenken trete ich ein und verlange nach meinem Pferd. Schnell führe ich Windfola hinaus und schwinge mich in den Sattel. Tränen der Erlösung rollen mir über die Wangen als ich im Galopp die Straßen entlang presche und unter Éomers erschrockenen Rufen zum Tor hinaus. Weit, weit über die Ebene galoppiere ich und der Wind zerrt an meinem Haar, weht es nach hinten, er treibt mir Tränen in die Augen und ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder frei, beinahe bin ich glücklich. Als ich merke, dass mein Pferd erschöpft ist, lasse ich davon ab es unerbittlich anzutreiben und lasse es im Schritt weitergehen. Ich habe jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, es mögen Stunden oder auch nur Minuten vergangen sein, die ich geritten bin. Edoras wird inzwischen von Hügeln verdeckt, ob es weit hinter mir oder ganz nah liegt, vermag ich nicht zu sagen.

Lange streife ich zu Pferd durch die Mark und erst als der Tag sich dem Abend zuneigt, kehre ich um und reite in einem flotten Trab zurück. Es ist bereits Dunkel, als ich in die Stadt einreite und diejenigen die noch auf der Straße unterwegs sind sehen mich neugierig an. Der Stallmeister fragt nicht, er nimmt mein Pferd entgegen und versorgt es, ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Ich habe keine Angst was Éomer und Faramir sagen werden, doch je näher ich der goldenen Halle komme, desto langsamer werden meine Schritte. Es kommt mir vor, als kehre ich aus der Freiheit zurück in die Ketten, ich scheue mich davor irgendwelche Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen, mir die besorgten Fragen der beiden Männer anhören zu müssen die mich lieben. Und vor allem anderen kann ich Faramirs besorgtes und ängstliches Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr die bedingungslose Liebe in seinen Augen erkennen müssen und ihn nicht mehr ständig um mich haben. Die Einwilligung in diese Ehe war der größte Fehler den ich je gemacht habe, mit der Zeit werden all meine liebevollen und mitleidigen Gefühle dem Hass auf ihn weichen. Den Hass, dass er mich einsperrt, in dieser Ehe gefangenhält und mir mit seiner Liebe jeden Ausweg versperrt. Müde steige ich die Steinstufen hinauf und erblicke Arwen, wie sie regungslos dort steht. Sie sagt nichts, sieht mich nur an und erneut plagt mich die Frage, was sie weiß. Mit einem letzten Seufzer tue ich das unvermeidliche, ich betrete Meduseld.  
  
Ein zweistimmiger Aufschrei begrüßt mich. „Éowyn!" Faramir ist nur wenige Sekunden vor Éomer bei mir, nimmt mich in den Arm und hält mich fest, als könnte ich mich sofort wieder in Luft auflösen. Éomer ist bleich vor Sorge und eine stumme Frage steht in seinen Augen. „Éowyn, wo hast du gesteckt, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Wieso bist du fort geritten ohne irgend jemandem Bescheid zu sagen?", flüstert Faramir in meine Haare. Ich antworte nicht, küsse ihn nur widerwillig in den Nacken und schiebe ihn sanft von mir. „Ich erkläre euch alles morgen, ich bin so müde, jetzt möchte ich nur noch schlafen!", weise ich alle Fragen ab. Mit einem gemurmelten Gute-Nacht-Gruß verabschiede ich mich und verlasse die Halle, während ich Faramirs verständnislosen Blick in meinem Nacken spüre. Endlich in meinem Zimmer, lasse ich mich auf das Bett sinken und vergrabe das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Gerade als ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen habe, betritt Éomer das Zimmer. „Ich störe nur ungern, aber es lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe. Was meintest du vorhin damit, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint? Bist du nicht glücklich mit Faramir?" Er traut sich nicht, das Zimmer ganz zu betreten, bleibt in der Tür stehen. Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Doch Éomer, ich liebe Faramir und bin glücklich mit ihm. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, ich war durcheinander und redete wirr. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich damit meinte, mach dir keine Sorgen!" Er nickt nur, wünscht mir eine Gute Nacht und verlässt den Raum. So wie ich bin rolle ich mich auf dem Bett zusammen und schluchze hemmungslos. Wieso lüge ich all jene an, die mir etwas bedeuten? Wieso ist mein Leben nur noch eine einzige Lüge? Ich hasse mich selbst, doch all jene Gedanken werden bald abgelöst von den Erinnerungen an Aragorn, an seine rauhen Kriegerhände, die so sanft streicheln und Trost spenden können.

Ich bin beinahe eingeschlafen, als ich höre wie Faramir den Raum betritt. Sein Schritt ist langsam und verdeutlicht seine Trauer, vorsichtig lässt er sich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Éowyn, du weißt dass ich dich liebe. Ich möchte nicht dass zu unglücklich bist und werde alles tun, damit du wieder Lachen kannst, damit dein helles Lachen die Menschenherzen erwärmt. Du schienst mir geheilt, aber wenn dem nicht so ist, dann sage mir was ich zu deiner Heilung tun kann und ich werde es tun!"Er ist den Tränen nahe. _„Bringe Aragorn dazu mich zu lieben und seine Arwen zu verlassen!"_ Einen Moment fürchte ich, diese Worte laut ausgesprochen zu haben, doch zum Glück ist dem nicht so. Meine Atmung geht ruhig, wie die einer Schlafenden und schließlich erhebt sich Faramir. Obwohl mein Gesicht zur Wand gedreht ist und meine Augen geschlossen sind, sehe ich ihn ganz genau vor mir, wie er mir mit kummervollen Gesichtszügen einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchen will und sich dann aber dagegen entscheidet. Langsam verlässt er das Zimmer, die Tür schnappt leise hinter ihm zu. Nein Faramir, Fürst von Ithilien, eure Gemahlin wird euch nie sagen, was sie wirklich bedrückt. Sie wird wieder lachen und die Herzen der Menschen erwärmen, allen voran Eures, doch das ihre wird für immer zu Eis erstarrt sein. Und nur ein Feuer dieser Erde vermag das Eis zu schmelzen, doch dieses Feuer ist für immer unerreichbar. Und wieder schreit alles in mir nach ihm, ich komme mir so unglaublich allein vor, wie niemand sonst auf der Welt. „Aragorn!"  
  
_He told me he loved me,  
While he laughed in my face,  
He just led me astray,  
He took my virtue,  
I feel so cold inside,  
Sorrow has frozen my mind _


	6. Hoffnung?

an Leofric: was ich weiter aushecke? ich verrat nicht mehr ausser: du wirst noch oft genug die gelegenheit haben, diesen Namen auf mich anzuwenden ;). Éowyn ist nämlich ziemlich starrsinnig... _gg_ Mein Éomer gefällt dir? _strahlt_ Ei, das freut mich. Ich mag Éomer total gerne und da ich ihn schon auf jeden Fall IC lassen wollte, hatte ich ein wenig sorge, dass er vielleicht nicht im Tolkien'schen Stil wirkt.

an Celebne: Die Story hab ich schon gelesen, werde auch demnächst auf jeden fall mal Feedback geben, im Moment komm ich nämlich zu nix. Faramir wird mir durch die Geschichte hier immer symphatischer _g_ zu irgendwas muss sie ja gut sein. Er stand bei mir nämlich durch TTT ein wenig im Minus...böser PJ. Weiter geht es natürlich und das npch einige Zeit lang ;).

an Vicky23: _rotwird_ Das freut mich dass dir die story so gut gefällt. Ich kann dich auch verstehen, mit der richtigen Musik bin ich beim schreiben auch öfters kurz davor zu Schluchzen. Faramir tut mir auch sowas von Leid und Éowyn auch...und sogar Aragorn, auch wenn ihr mir das vielleicht kaum glaubt. ;)

Und wieder gilt: Tausend Dank für euer liebes Feedback. Jetzt lass ich euch nicht länger zappeln, hier kommt nummer 5.

Kapitel 5 – Hoffnung?  
  
„Wir haben beschlossen sobald wie möglich nach Ithilien aufzubrechen. Dort wird unsere offizielle Vermählung stattfinden."Abwesend stehe ich neben Faramir und meine Finger spielen mit dem Saum meines Gewandes, während ich die Worte meines zukünftigen Mannes vernehme und doch nicht wirklich zuhöre. Éomer willigt sofort ein, er tut alles was ich möchte, doch auch seit ich mich wieder fröhlich gebe ist ein besorgter Schatten nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Niemand sonst bemerkt es, einzig ich kenne ihn gut genug um es zu erkennen, doch ich kann es nicht bereuen ihm einen kurzen Einblick in die Schlucht zwischen uns gezeigt zu haben, nicht um seinetwillen. Es ärgert mich nur, dass er nun aufmerksamer ist, mir nicht mehr alles glaubt, vor allem nicht, wenn ich beteuere ich sei glücklich. Es erstaunt mich selbst wie hartherzig ich geworden bin, ich denke nur noch daran, meine wahren Gefühle verborgen zu halten und das nicht einmal mehr um Faramirs Willen, sondern aus reinem Eigennutz. Niemand soll mein Leiden erkennen, ich möchte keine Scherereien und vor allem bringe ich es nicht übers Herz Aragorn zu verraten. Er ist der Grund, dass mein Herz zersplittert, vereist und verhärtet ist und doch kann ich nicht dagegen an, dass er der Einzige ist, der jeden einzelnen Splitter kennt, der mein Herz erwärmt und einen Weg in den weichen Kern meines Herzens kennt. ist und doch kann ich nicht dagegen an, dass er der Einzige ist, der die Lage jedes einzelnen Splitters kennt. Noch immer denke ich nur an ihn, noch immer verzehre ich mich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers nach ihm und Einzig sein Name vermag mich noch zu berühren, mich aus meiner heimlichen Gleichgültigkeit zu locken. Ich höre, wie sie planen, dass Arwen mit uns reitet, dass wir sie zurück nach Minas Tirith bringen, bevor wir nach Ithilien reiten werden. Dann richtet Éomer das Wort an mich. „Es ist dir doch recht, Schwester?"„Oh ja sicher, wieso sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?"Meine Frage verlangt keine Antwort, Éomer gibt sich zufrieden und ich erwärme Faramirs Herz mit einem strahlenden, falschen Lächeln.  
  
Die warme Augustsonne erwärmt mein Gesicht, als ich an Faramirs Seite den letzten Hügel hinaufreite und wir Minas Tirith, die weiße Stadt, in ihrer ganzen Pracht erblicken. Die Sonne taucht alles in ein warmes Licht, aber in meinem Inneren ist immernoch Winter. Dennoch berührt es mich im Moment nicht, all mein Leid ist von mir abgerückt und ich kann mich sogar an der Nähe Faramirs erfreuen. Ich höre, wie Arwen tief einatmet und folge ihrem Blick. Ganz oben auf der Zinne eines Wachtturms steht eine Gestalt voll königlichem Stolz, von uns aus ganz klein und doch erhaben über all sein Land. Ich sauge scharf die Luft ein und meine heitere Stimmung verfliegt sofort. Ich möchte nichts anderes als zu ihm hinlaufen, ihn sehen und doch sträubt sich gleichzeitig alles in mir dagegen, wünsche ich mich weit fort. Faramir lächelt und nimmt meine Hand, er glaubt es ist der Eindruck der weißen Stadt, die ich noch nie in solch sanftem Licht gesehen habe. Oh wie stolz er ist auf sein Heimatland. Aber anstatt der Verachtung und des Hasses, den ich inzwischen immer wieder für ihn empfinde, stiehlt sich nun ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Langsam beginne ich zu hoffen. Auch wenn mein Herz immer Aragorn gehören wird, finde ich vielleicht die Möglichkeit wieder aufzuleben und mich wieder an den schönsten Dingen des Lebens und der Natur erfreuen zu können. Hand in Hand reiten wir die Stadtringe entlang, hinter uns Arwen und die wenigen Männer die mit Faramir in die Heimat reisen. Schließlich erreichen wir den siebten Ring und als wir durch das Tor reiten kommt er uns entgegen.  
  
Sobald ich ihn erblicke sind all meine vorherigen Gedanken wie weggespült einen Moment lang herrscht eine vollkommene Leere in meinem Kopf, dann kommen tausend Gedanken auf einmal. Und allen voran steht das Wissen, dass es ein irreführender Hoffnungsschimmer war, den ich noch kurz zuvor erblickt zu haben glaubte. Nie wieder werde ich froh sein können, nie die sein, die ich nach außen hin scheine. Mit einem verkrampften Lächeln sehe ich zu, wie ausgelassen Arwen ihn begrüßt, wie seine Augen bei ihrem Anblick aufstrahlen, wie sie in einem innigen Kuss versinken. Um meiner Eifersucht Herr zu werden, umklammere ich so fest die Zügel, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß werden und Windfola unruhig schnaubt. Faramir wirft einen kurzen Blick zu mir hinüber und runzelt fragend die Stirn, aber mein Lächeln beruhigt ihn. Schließlich begrüßt uns Aragorn und bittet uns eine Weile zu bleiben, doch auf mein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln hin lehnt Faramir dankend ab. Er erzählt von unserer Hochzeit und lädt sie natürlich ein zu kommen. Die ganze Zeit jedoch sehe ich unverwandt Aragorn an, während ich mir nichts mehr wünsche als ihn ebenso rasend vor Eifersucht zu sehen, wie ich es bin. Dass der Anblick meiner Hand in Faramirs ihn ebenso schmerzt wie mich, wenn ich Arwens Hand in der Seinen sehe. Doch er lächelt nur glücklich vor sich hin, glücklich seine Arwen wieder zu haben, unterhält sich eine Weile mit seinem Stadthalter, mit dem er sich ausgezeichnet versteht, seit ich Faramir meine angebliche Liebe gestanden habe. Und einen Augenblick lang zuckt in mir der Gedanke auf, ob ich es vielleicht unbewusst deshalb tat um ihn vor Faramirs Wut zu schützen. Ob ich nicht da schon diese wahnsinnige Liebe in Faramirs Augen lesen konnte und einwilligte, damit er Aragorn vor Eifersucht und Wut nichts antat. Aragorn, den er auch liebte, doch nicht so sehr wie mich, den er erst lieben lernte, als ich ihm versprochen war. Und ich frage mich, womit Aragorn es verdient hat, von mir geschützt zu werden? Er, der mir noch nicht einmal jetzt in die Augen blicken kann. Schließlich verabschieden wir uns, reiten mit unserer kleinen Schar hinaus aus der Stadt in Richtung Ithilien, Faramirs Heimat. Und wieder wird mir bewusst, dass allein Aragorns Anblick mein Verlangen nach ihm noch mehr entfacht und den kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer vertrieben hat, den ich mir so mühsam erkämpft hatte. Und ich weiß, dass es immer so sein wird, dass ich ihn immer dann wieder sehen werde, wenn ich versuchen kann ihn zeitweilig aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er immer wieder alles zerstören wird, was ich mühsam schaffe mir aufzubauen. _„Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich bis zu meinem Tod lieben und das ist mein Verhängnis."_  
  
_Always there to remind me,  
To keep me from believing,  
That someone might be there,  
Who'll free me and never ever leave me  
_  
Mühsam halte ich die Tränen zurück, die mir hinter den Lidern brennen. Tränen um mein eigenes Leid, Tränen um Aragorn und Tränen um Faramir, der mich sacht im Arm hält und mich streichelt. Stillschweigend starren wir in die Dunkelheit im Zimmer und ich spüre, wie er sich bereitmacht zu sprechen. Schließlich dringen seine leisen Worte zögernd durch das Dunkel. „Éowyn, bist du glücklich?"Ich schlucke. „Ja Faramir. Wieso fragst du dich das dauernd, glaubst du denn nicht, du könntest mich zufrieden stellen?", entgegne ich sanft und wünsche mir wieder vergeblich ihn lieben zu können so wie er mich liebt. „Das weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte du wärest glücklich, doch gelegentlich nehme ich einen dunklen Schatten wahr, der über dein Gesicht huscht und dir einen traurigen Ausdruck verleiht. Wieso sprichst du nicht zu mir, über das, was dich bedrückt? Bedeute ich dir so wenig?"Ich wünschte er würde schweigen, durch seine Worte fällt es mir immer schwerer die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Oh Faramir, du bedeutest mir alles und du vermagst es mich glücklich zu machen. Doch werde ich nie ganz über den schmerzlichen Verlust meines geliebten Onkels hinweg kommen und gelegentlich vermisse ich meine Heimat. Doch sorge dich nicht, um deinetwillen kann ich es ertragen, meine Liebe zu dir vertreibt die Traurigkeit und füllt mein Herz mit Freude!"Wie sehr wünschte ich diese Worte wären wahr, wie sehr wünschte ich nichts anderes zu empfinden und eine Träne rollt über mein Gesicht. „Faramir, ich liebe dich!", beteuere ich, als er nichts antwortet und schmiege mich eng an ihn. Endlich einmal erscheinen mir seine starken Arme seltsam tröstend, verursachen sie doch sonst nur Schmerz, weil es nicht Aragorns Arme sind. Und seine abwehrende Haltung schwindet, sanft umschließt er mich und hält mich fest. Oh könnte ich ihn doch nur lieben! Würde er mir doch nur halb so viel bedeuten wie Aragorn! Fest an ihn gekuschelt schlafe ich schließlich ein und das letzte was ich spüre ist er, wie er mir die Träne fortküsst.  
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen mein Gesicht kitzeln erwache ich. Doch als ich neben mich taste ist dort nur der noch warme Stoff. Sofort bin ich wach und richte mich auf. Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass Faramir mich vor meinem Erwachen verlassen hat. Besorgt stehe ich auf, werfe mir ein leichtes Kleid über und streiche mir das wirre Haar zurück. Barfuß und ungekämmt verlasse ich das Zimmer, eile durch das große Haus, doch nirgendwo kann ich ihn finden. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang wundere ich mich, dass mich sein Verschwinden so besorgt, doch dann verschwindet dieser Gedanke und mit Erleichterung erkenne ich ihn auf einem Balkon, wie er über den grünen Garten schaut. Als ich zögernd hinter ihn trete dreht er sich zu mir um und sein Gesicht ist traurig. Und ich erkenne, dass er mir meine Worte nicht geglaubt hat, dass er ahnt, dass es einen anderen Grund für meine Traurigkeit gibt. Er ist nicht wütend, doch seine maßlose Enttäuschung ist viel schlimmer als sein Zorn. „Faramir?", frage ich beinahe ängstlich, traue mich nicht, näher zu ihm zu treten und frage mich, was geschehen ist, dass der Spieß sich nun umgedreht hat. „Komm!" Mehr sagt er nicht, dann nimmt er meine Hand und führt mich hinaus. Sobald wir außer Sichtweise des Hauses sind lässt er meine Hand los und beschleunigt seinen Schritt, so dass ich Mühe habe mitzuhalten. Das Gras ist schon warm und kitzelt meine nackten Füße, als wir schließlich einen abschüssigen Pfad erreichen und bald in eine Art Tunnel mit steinernen Wänden gelangen. Ich frage mich wohin er mich führt, unzählige Fragen spuken mir im Kopf herum und ich möchte ihn berühren, ihn anhalten, auf ihn einreden, doch ich tue nichts davon, laufe nur stumm hinter ihm her. Der Boden wird uneben und teilweise schmerzen Steine oder Wurzeln an meinen Füßen. Immer deutlicher vernehme ich zu meiner rechten das Rauschen eines Baches, bis wir irgendwann in eine kleine Höhle treten mit einem Felsentor zur Rechten. Feiner Regen sprüht auf mein Gesicht und dann stehen wir vor der Rückwand eines Wasserfalls und die Strahlen der Sonne brechen sich in den Wassertropfen und bilden ein buntes Farbenspiel überwältigender Natur. Mit offenem Mund blicke ich darauf und traue meinen Augen nicht, nie habe ich etwas schöneres erblickt. Und langsam erinnere ich mich der alten Geschichten Gondors.  
  
„Aber das hier ist...."Als meine Stimme versagt beendet Faramir mit rauher Stimme meinen Satz. „.....Henneth Annûn, das Fenster des Sonnenuntergangs! Nur wenige Fremde haben diesen Ort je erblickt und jene die den Weg hierher ohne unsere Erlaubnis fanden mussten für ihre Neugier mit dem Tode bezahlen!" Ich wende meinen Blick von dem Wasserfall ab und richte ihn auf Faramir. „Und mir zeigst du es!", flüstere ich tonlos. Die Tränen auf meinen Wangen bemerke ich erst, als er sie flüchtig wegwischt. „Éowyn du bist alles, wonach mein Herz sich sehnt, dein Lächeln bedeutet für mich den Himmel auf Erden und selbst die Valar können für mich nicht schöner sein als du! Ich liebe nur dich und für dich würde ich alles tun ohne auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu zögern. Aber wenn du mich nicht lieben kannst, wenn du dich mir im Grunde deines Herzens verweigerst....!" Nun ist es seine Stimme die versagt, nun sind es seine Wangen über die die Tränen rollen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn weinen sehe und es ist das erste Mal, dass er mein Herz berührt, doch vermag er das Eis nicht zu schmelzen, vermag es nicht dazu zu bringen sich ihm zu öffnen. Nun, da er mich durchschaut hat, da er meine abgrundtiefen Gedanken erkannt hat vermag ich ihm kaum mehr in die Augen zu blicken und doch kann ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden. Ich komme mir klein und verachtenswert vor, neben seiner Güte und Liebe und er strahlt als sei er ein höheres Wesen, an das ich nicht glauben kann.

„Faramir...!" Ich kann ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen und hasse mich dafür, aber ich vermag auch nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden ihn von meiner Lüge zu überzeugen. „Éowyn, willst du wirklich meine Frau werden? Willst du dich wirklich durch eine Ehe und durch Liebe an mich binden? Oder ist deine Liebe nicht stark genug dies durchzustehen?" Er macht es mir leicht, macht es uns beiden leicht, indem er auf die Antwort hofft, die ich ihm bereitwillig gebe, indem er mir die Möglichkeit gibt, meine Lüge zu bekräftigen und er sie erneut glauben möchte. „Ja, Faramir! Das will ich wirklich!"Aufschluchzend werfe ich mich in seine Arme, er fängt mich auf, lässt mich nicht los und küsst immer wieder meine Stirn, meine Wangen, meine Augenlider, meinen Mund, die Tränen. Es ist mir unerträglich wenn er mich zurückweist, wenn er enttäuscht von mir ist und wider besseren Wissens hoffe ich darauf, dass ich es doch noch lerne, ihn zu lieben.


	7. Ausweglos

Hier ein kleines extra, dafür dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, copyright liegt bei Leandra Neldalored (hoffe ich habs richtig geschrieben): http:www.travar.de/attachments/CagedByGala.jpg

Leofric: Lieblingsgeschichte? _wird gleich mal drei Zentimeter größer _Ja, armes Faramir! Manchmal ging er mir schon fast auf Nerven ;) aber eigentlich isser doch ein Prachtkerl. Aragorn wird noch öfters auftauchen, immerhin ist er der zweite Hauptcharakter. Und dass du ihn trotzdem noch magst freut mich sehr, so gehts mir nämlich auch.

Vicky23: Mir tun alle Charaktere von Kapitel zu Kapitel mehr leid. Mensch, das find ich klasse, dass du so gerührt bist davon.

Celebne: Wow, da bin ich platt. Sag bescheid wenn ich dir Taschentücher schicken soll, ich will dich ja nicht arm machen _g _

Und immernoch: tausend dank für euer liebes feedback und ein aufrichtiges Sorry, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen.

Kapitel 6 - Ausweglos

Und nun ist er da, der Tag meiner Hochzeit. Alle Frauen und Mädchen tragen ihre schönsten Kleider, ihre Haare sind zu kunstvollen Frisuren geflochten und überall sind die Symbelmyne ausgestreut um die ich bat, ein Stückchen Heimat. Und trotz meines schlichten, weißen Kleids und der ebenfalls schlichten Frisur übertreffe ich sie alle an Schönheit, ausgenommen die der Königin selbst, die das schönste Geschöpf ist, dass unter der Sonne Mittelerdes wandelt. Auch die Männer tragen ihre Festgewänder und hätte Aragorn nicht diese unglaubliche Ausstrahlung gälte Faramir wohl sogar in meinen Augen als der wunderbarste von allen. Ein schlichter Kranz aus weißen Symbelmyne windet sich um meine Stirn und ich spüre die bewundernden Blicke aller auf mir. Und doch bin ich nicht glücklich, trotzdem hat mich wieder das Gefühl gepackt, ausweglos in einem Käfig gefangen zu sein, seit ich Aragorn erblickt habe  
  
_Always there to remind me,  
To keep me from believing,  
That someone might be there,  
Who'll free me and never ever leave me  
_  
Faramirs Lächeln ist wieder frei von jeglichen Bedenken, er hat es aufgegeben zu zweifeln und ist in die Bequemlichkeit verfallen mir zu glauben, was ich beteuere. Seite an Seite schreiten wir lächelnd zwischen der Menschenmenge hindurch die eine Gasse gebildet hat. Wie in Trance nehme ich die Gesichter war, verharre eine Sekunde länger auf dem von Aragorn und fühle wie Faramir meine Hand kurz drückt. Dann stehen wir vor meinem Bruder, Éomer sieht uns mit unverkennbarer Erleichterung an und nimmt dann unsere Hände in seine. Wie von Fern höre ich seine Worte. „Was ich einst in Edoras verkündete sei hier vor euch allen endgültig bekräftigt. Hiermit gebe ich meine Schwester an Faramir, Fürst von Ithilien, die voller Liebe den Bund der Ehe mit ihm eingeht."Ich lächele sanft, mein Geist ist weit, weit weg, doch quälen mich Éomers Worte. Endgültig, unausweichlich, ausweglos! Und während das Volk jubelt nähert sich mir Faramirs Gesicht in Zeitlupentempo, ich spüre seine Lippen auf den meinen und erwidere seinen Kuss ohne ihn richtig wahrzunehmen. Bald darauf finde ich mich tanzend in Faramirs Armen wieder, die Barden spielen ein fröhliches Lied und alle Gäste, vom ärmsten Bauern bis hin zu König und Königin tanzen ausgelassen bis in den Abend hinein. Schließlich gebe ich meinem Mann einen sanften Kuss und entschuldige mich, er lächelt und lässt mich gehen, vollkommen glücklich.  
  
Weit fort von allem Trubel lehne ich mich an einen Baum, halte mein Gesicht in den lauen Abendwind und schließe die Augen. Ich fühle mich immer mehr wie ein wildes Tier in der Falle, dass sich seiner ausweglosen Lage bewusst ist und nichts dagegen tun kann.

_Now I find myself alone caught in a cage_

Und dann weiß ich, dass er da ist. Ein Strom der Erregung durchzuckt mich und starr vor Schreck und Freude öffne ich die Augen. Ich sehe ihn nicht, aber ich spüre, dass er da ist, weiß es einfach. Und dann erscheint seine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen im sanften Abendlicht und mein Herz scheint zu zerreißen vor Sehnsucht nach ihm. Heiser flüstert er meinen Namen und als würde jemand anderes meine Schritte lenken gehe ich auf ihn zu. „Wieso bist du gekommen?", frage ich und will es doch nicht aussprechen. Er blickt mich durchdringend an, als er antwortet. „Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich gekommen bin?" _Nein, das reicht mir nicht! Ich will eine Erklärung! _Doch ich sage kein Wort, gehe nur noch näher an ihn heran, bis ich ganz dicht vor ihm stehe. Und dann nimmt er sanft mein Gesicht in seine Hände und in seinem Kuss versinke ich, nehme kaum wahr wie seine Arme mich umschlingen. Ich giere nach seinen Berührungen, kann nicht genug von seinen Lippen schmecken und ihm scheint es genauso zu ergehen. Als er den Verschluß meines Kleides öffnet taucht kurz der Gedanke an Faramir in mir auf, doch ich schiebe ihn beiseite. Und ich verfluche mich selbst dafür, dass ich nicht von ihm lassen kann, dass er mit mir spielen kann und ich nach jedem Fetzen Aufmerksamkeit lechze. Dann verschwinden auch diese Gedanken und ich gebe mich ihm vollkommen hin, erzittere unter der Berührung seiner Hände, helfe ihm mein Kleid auszuziehen, reiße beinahe sein Hemd auf als ich es ihm abstreife und keinen Moment trennen sich unsere Lippen voneinander. Kurz darauf liegen wir im Gras und ich schmelze dahin, mein Geist löst sich von meinem Körper und fliegt davon in unbekannte Weiten und gleichzeitig scheint er mit meinem Körper zu verschmelzen wie nie zuvor. Ich klammere mich an ihn, als wäre er mein letzer Halt und jeglicher Frost fällt von meinem Herzen ab, es entbrennt in Liebe und Verlangen, zerfließt in seinen Händen und alle Splitter setzt er zusammen. Nie habe ich ihn mehr geliebt, nie habe ich mich mehr nach ihm verzehrt als jetzt und jeder meiner Wünsche scheint wahr geworden zu sein, alles andere ist vergessen es gibt nur noch ihn und mich. Und als es vorbei ist liege ich zitternd neben ihm, sanft in seinen Arm geschmiegt und mein Herz scheint zu bersten vor Glück. Doch dann richtet er sich auf und fährt mir mit der Hand über die Wange.  
  
„Éowyn, wir müssen zurück!"Das reißt mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit und ich verdamme mich für das, was ich getan habe und weiß, dass ich jederzeit wieder so handeln würde. Während ich mich wieder ankleide und mein Haar richte, vermeide ich es ihn anzusehen. Schließlich blicke ich direkt in seine Augen. „Wieso bist du gekommen?", verlange ich erneut zu wissen und meine Stimme klingt hart, obwohl er in meinen Augen die Wärme und die Liebe zu ihm erkennen kann. Dann senkt er den Blick, er kann mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen! „Weil es mich bei deinem Anblick jedesmal nach dir verlangt. Ich kann nicht von dir lassen, Éowyn, auch wenn ich Arwen über alles Liebe, kann ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, da du meine Gedanken beherrschst sobald ich dich sehe!"Wortlos drehe ich mich um und gehe. Dass er die Dreistigkeit besitzt Arwens und meinen Namen im selben Satz zu erwähnen, dass er es wagt mir zu sagen wie sehr er alles an ihr liebt, während es bei mir nur mein Körper ist. Und immer noch kann ich ihn nicht hassen, immer noch steht mein Herz für ihn in Flammen und gleichzeitig plagen mich etliche Schuldgefühle Faramir gegenüber. Bevor ich auf das Fest zurückkehre wasche ich mich flüchtig an einer Quelle, dann betrete ich die Festwiese. Faramir sitzt bei Éomer und sie stoßen lachend und glücklich miteinander an, während nahezu alle noch tanzen. Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, während ich in Wahrheit wohl nur wenige Minuten im Wald gewesen war. Faramir lächelt mir zu, als er mich erblickt und meine Schuldgefühle lassen mich besonders zärtlich zu ihm sein, als ich ihn küsse und mich zu ihm setze. Nein, er ahnt nichts, er ahnt nicht im geringsten wie treulos ich bin und mit wem seine Frau ihre Hochzeitsnacht verbringt. Kurze Zeit später erscheint auch Aragorn und tanzt erneut mit seiner Arwen und während ich sehe, wie unbekümmert er mit ihr scherzt, während ich in jeder seiner Bewegungen seine grenzenlose Liebe zu ihr erkenne, rede ich mir ein ihn zu hassen und höre nicht darauf, dass mein Herz mich verhöhnt und es besser weiß. Auch an diesem Abend hat der König von Gondor alles bekommen was er wollte. Denn er gewinnt alles, was er anfängt!  
  
_ He told me he loved me,  
While he laughed in my face,  
He just led me astray,  
He took my virtue,  
I feel so cold inside,  
Sorrow has frozen my mind_


	8. Fremd

Soo, endlich ein neues update, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich bin total im Umzugststress.

Celebne: Nun, man wird sehn... ;).

Vicky23: Keine Sorge, so ein deutliches Kapitel wie letztes Mal wird es nicht mehr geben, ich halte mich schon im Rahmen. Es wird noch viele auf und ab der Gefühle geben bis zum Finale ;).

Leofric: Also, wo Éowyn an ihrer Hochzeitsnacht war wird Faramir nie erfahren ;). Aber mehr sag ich nicht.

Danke für eure geduld und euer liebes feedback!

Kapitel 7 - Fremd  
Sanft streicheln meine Hände über die weichen Blätter der bunten Blumen. Ganz Ithilien soll so erblühen, überall sollen die Farben Freude bereiten! Das habe ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt und begonnen hat es in Faramirs Garten. Von überall lasse ich Blumen bringen, als würden sie mein Herz erwärmen, mir Freude schenken und Farbe in mein tristes Leben bringen. Und ich bin froh, dass es diese Blumen gibt, denn auch wenn sie mir nicht das geben, was ich mir von ihnen erhoffe, so beruhigen sie mich und lenken mich ab. Nicht noch einmal werde ich es so weit kommen lassen wie in Edoras und die Liebe, die ich auf die Pflanzen verwende gibt mir Kraft, meine Fassade glaubhaft aufrecht zu erhalten.   
  
Ich wische meine erdbeschmutzten Hände an meiner Schürze ab und stehe auf, zufrieden mein Werk betrachtend. Faramir kommt und legt mir einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Was für ein Glück für Gondor, dass die weiße Maid Rohans kam.", flüstert er zärtlich in mein Ohr. Ich lache und lehne mich zurück in seine starken Arme. „Du meinst die Wilde, die du gezähmt hast?" Obwohl ich die Frage scherzend stelle klingt ungewollt ein leicht bitterer Ton mit. Er wird ernst und nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Nein Éowyn, so denkt niemand hier! Du bist edler als die anderen Mädchen und alle bewundern deine offene Art! Und gerade deine Wildheit liebe ich an dir, die ich weder zu zähmen vermag noch möchte." Ich lege ihm die Arme um den Hals und schmiege meine Wange an die Seine. „Danke!" Ich spüre, wie er lächelt und dann über die Blumen blickt.   
  
„Was hältst du eigentlich davon Athelas anzupflanzen? Immerhin hat es uns beiden das Leben gerettet...zusammen mit den heilenden Händen unseres Königs." Ich mache mich von ihm los und schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, kein Athelas! Das ist nicht farbig genug!" [i]_„Und würde auch meine Blumen mit dem schmerzhaften Gedanken an Aragorn behaften!" [/i]_  
  
Sanft ziehe ich ihn an der Hand hinter mir her, zurück zum Haus. Oh wieso kann ich diese Ehe nicht genießen? Ich vermag schon wieder ehrlich zu lächeln, aber allein der Gedanke an meinen Hochzeitstag trübt es wieder.   
Ich fühle mich so schuldig Faramir gegenüber, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde und die größte Schuld die ich auf mich lade ist der Gedanke, dass ich es nicht bereuen kann und mich immer wieder ertappe wie ich daran zurückdenke.   
  
Plötzlich reißen mich Faramirs Worte aus meinen Gedanken. „....und du könntest solange bei Arwen in Minas Tirith wohnen, sie würde sich freuen, wenn du kämest." Verwirrt blicke ich auf. „Entschuldigung Faramir, ich war ganz in Gedanken. Wann soll ich nach Minas Tirith?" Er lächelt. „Von sollen ist nicht die Rede! Aragorn und ich müssen bald an die Grenzen Mordors wo Unruhen herrschen, einige Orks haben etwas Mut gefasst. Und für diese Zeit hat Arwen dich eingeladen bei ihr im Königspalast zu wohnen."   
  
Arwen? Immernoch sind ihre Gedanken und Absichten für mich undurchschaubar und egal was sie tut es verstärkt das Misstrauen in mir. Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, einige Wochen bei ihr zu verbringen. Aber es ist wohl nahezu unmöglich diese Einladung auszuschlagen. Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft im verborgenen zu kämpfen und nicht den Mut es öffentlich zu tun. Ich habe es aufgegeben, gegen alle zu kämpfen, es ist meine eigene Feigheit mit der ich zurecht kommen muss. „Ja, natürlich wohne ich gern für diese Zeit bei der Königin. Schickst du einen Boten um ihr das mitzuteilen?" Natürlich tut er das, wieder eine Frage, auf dessen Antwort ich nicht zu warten brauche. Doch all diese Gedanken können meine gute Laune nicht trüben, einzig Arwens Einladung verdirbt mir den Tag, aber ich habe ja meine Blumen.   
  
Lächelnd wirbele ich über die Wiese hin zum Haus unter Faramirs Augen drehe ich mich und mein weißes Kleid schwingt und tanzt wie eine weiße Feder im Wind. Und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als ebenso frei zu sein wie eine solche Feder, doch als ich Faramirs sanften Druck an meinen Handgelenken spüre erinnere ich mich an meine Ketten, denen ich nicht entfliehen kann.  
  
„In zwei Tagen reiten wir!" Verwirrt blicke ich auf, ganz in Gedanken versunken hatte ich den Garten beobachtet, wie die untergehende Sonne die Farbenpracht in ein einzigartiges Licht taucht. „Bitte?" Faramir lacht und nimmt mich in den Arm. „In der letzten Zeit hörst du mir kaum noch zu. Immer bist du im Geiste abwesend, was ist los?" Trotz seines Lachens klingen seine Worte ernst. Ich lehne mich zurück. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich bin eine richtige Träumerin geworden, vielleicht macht das der wunderschöne Garten." „Wunderschön ist er wahrlich, dank dir. Aber ich dachte, die Rohirrim sind eher Leute die entschlossen zur Tat streiten?" Ich zucke leicht zusammen und er spürt die Angst und die Traurigkeit, die in meinen Worten mitschwingen. „Vielleicht bin ich gar keine Rohirrim mehr. Vielleicht entfremde ich mich meinem Volk!" Kopfschüttelnd drückt er mich an sich. „Éowyn, so etwas darfst du nicht denken. Du bist deines Landes würdig und deine Wurzeln kann niemand verderben. Du bist mit deinem Volk und deinem Land verwachsen und du bist eine der größten unter ihnen. Nie kann dich jemand verändern und wer dies versuchen wollte wäre ein Narr!" Seine liebevollen Worte sind Balsam in meinen schmerzlichen Gedanken an meine Heimat, doch wecken sie auch erneut die Sehnsucht in mir, die Sehnsucht nach Rohan, nach Edoras, nach Éomer!   
  
Und wieder bin ich in Gedanken auf dem Weg weit fort, als Faramir erneut spricht. „Ich sagte übrigens eben, dass wir in zwei Tagen nach Minas Tirith reiten!" Ich nicke nur, fest an ihn geschmiegt. „Bringst du mich noch einmal nach Henneth Annûn?"   
Erst als ich die Frage ausspreche merke ich, wie sehr ich mir das wünsche. Er nickt und nimmt mich bei der Hand. „Dann komm, wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis zum Abendessen!" Ich lasse mich bereitwillig von ihm führen. „Abgesehen davon fängt sowieso niemand ohne die Hausherren an!" Er lacht. „Das auch!"   
  
Bald darauf stehe ich erneut vor dem einzigartigen Wasserfall und der Sonnenuntergang lässt ihn in noch schöneren Farben schimmern. „Jetzt ist die schönste Zeit ihn zu erblicken, nicht umsonst heisst es das Fenster des Sonnenuntergangs!" Sanft und leise dringen Faramirs Worte in mein Ohr. Ich möchte jetzt am liebsten allein sein hier, mich mit meinen wirren Gefühlen auseinander setzen und mich an den schrecklichen und gleichzeitig unglaublichen Gedanken gewöhnen, Aragorn wieder zu sehen. Aber ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, Faramir wegzuschicken, sehe ich doch wie glücklich er ist, dass es mir hier so gut gefällt, dass ich ihn um etwas gebeten habe, was ich seit dem Wunsch nach Blumen im Garten nicht mehr getan habe.   
  
Ich gebe ihm, was ich geben kann und da dies für ihn im Grunde viel zu wenig ist, wage ich es nicht, auch noch mehr von ihm zu verlangen. Und doch gebe ich ihm damit ungewollt noch mehr das Gefühl, er könnte mich nicht zufrieden stellen, mehr noch als wenn ich ihn um viel beten würde.  
Als die Sonne untergegangen ist, berührt er mich sanft am Arm. „Kommst du? Das Essen wird bald aufgetragen." Ich nicke und folge ihm langsam. Als ich noch einmal zurückblicke wird mir klar, dass dieser Ort der einzige in ganz Gondor ist, an dem ich mich wohlfühle, den ich lieben kann, so wie ich ganz Rohan liebe.  
  
Sobald ich die Stadt betreten habe fühle ich mich unwohl. Mir graut vor dem Anblick Aragorns stolzer Gestalt und gleichzeitig sehne ich mich danach. Minas Tirith erscheint mir als der Ausgangspunkt meines Fluchs, an den ich immer wieder zurückkehren muss. Nicht lange lasse ich meinen Blick auf Aragorn verweilen, bestehe statt dessen darauf Windfola selbst zu versorgen um den Augenblick hinauszuzögern, da ich ihm in die Augen sehen muss. Schließlich lässt es sich nicht mehr vermeiden.  
  
Langsam gehe ich durch den siebten Ring der Stadt zum Königspalast und versuche mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass dieser Ort für einige Wochen mein zu Hause sein wird. Gemeinsam mit der Königin! Als ich die große Halle betrete wo das Festessen schon begonnen hat, richten sich alle Blicke auf mich. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln durchquere ich den Saal und setze mich zu Faramir. Bald darauf gehen die lustigen und ernsthaften Unterhaltungen weiter, doch der König mustert mich immer noch. Herausfordernd begegne ich seinem Blick und wünsche mir im selben Augenblick es sein gelassen zu haben, denn sofort schmelzen alle meine guten Vorsätze, mich nicht von ihm beeindrucken zu lassen dahin.

_He told me he loved me,  
While he laughed in my face,  
He just led me astray,  
He took my virtue,  
I feel so cold inside,  
Sorrow has frozen my mind_

  
  
Schnell sehe ich weg und nehme provozierend Faramirs Hand, doch er beachtet es nicht weiter, ob er sich überhaupt etwas dabei denkt sieht man ihm nicht an. Er hat sich perfekt unter Kontrolle, außer dem Abend an Théodens Begräbnisfeier habe ich ihn nie unbeherrscht erlebt. Das Essen ist eine Qual für mich, mir gegenüber sitzen Aragorn und Arwen, neben mir Faramir und ich wünsche sie alle ganz weit weg, wünsche mir ganz allein zu sein. Nein, nicht ganz allein! Allein mit Aragorn! wispert es in meinem Kopf, doch sofort verscheuche ich diesen Gedanken, leider mit einem unbewußten Kopfschütteln.   
  
Aragorn und Faramir sehen mich erstaunt an. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir die Orks offen zum Kampf herausfordern sollten?" Ich sehe Faramir etwas verwirrt an, doch Aragorn deutet auf eine kleine schnell gezeichnete Karte auf dem Tisch. „Wir sind wahrscheinlich weitaus zahlreicher als sie und an dieser Stelle können sie uns keinen Hinterhalt legen!" Ich sehe mir die Karte an und bin von mir selbst überrascht, als ich spreche. „Nein, das können sie nicht, aber dort können sie entfliehen! Sie werden sich dem König von Gondor und Arnor und seinem Heer nicht offen zum Kampf stellen, wenn sie wissen, dass sie keine Chance haben. Gerade du als erfahrener Kämpfer Aragorn, solltest die Orks doch kennen. Sie sind feige und besitzen keinen Stolz. Wenn ihr ihnen jedoch einen Hinterhalt legt, genau an dieser Stelle," ich deute auf einen anderen Fleck. „Dann entwischt euch kaum einer, denn wie du selbst gesagt hast, sammeln sie sich an den Hängen genau hier und damit hättet ihr ihnen den Fluchtweg abgeschnitten, vorausgesetzt ihr positioniert genug Männer!"   
  
Zufrieden leere ich mein Weinglas. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir mit ihnen zu reiten, allein bei diesen Erklärungen war ich in meinem Element. Aragorn und Faramir nicken anerkennend und ziemlich erstaunt. „Du hast vollkommen recht, Éowyn!" Als Aragorn meinen Namen ausspricht läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Meine Güte du beschämst mich, immerhin brüste ich mich damit, Heerführer und König zu sein!" Diejenigen, die unser Gespräch mit angehört haben lachen, aber ich blicke ihm kühl und stolz geradewegs in die Augen. „Meinst du etwa, eine Frau verstehe nichts vom Kriegshandwerk?" Er schüttelt den Kopf und wird sogleich ernst. „Nein, so habe ich es nie gemeint. Und niemand anderes wird dies behaupten, vor allem nicht von dir, die du als einzige mit dem guten Merry den Hexenkönig von Angmar zu bezwingen wusstest! Abgesehen davon hättest du uns nun das Gegenteil bewiesen!"   
  
Bald darauf verläuft das Gespräch wieder in anderen Bahnen, die beiden Männer überlegen die Zahlen und Positionen der Krieger und Arwen verwickelt mich in irgendein belangloses Gespräch. Dabei ist ihr Blick jedoch so durchdringend, dass ich mich sofort wieder unwohl fühle. Wie soll ich es bloß so lange mit ihr aushalten? 


	9. Sehnsucht

an Celebne: Tja, irgendwie kommt immer was, dass Éowyns Inneres kräftig durcheinanderwirbelt.

an maxell18: dankeschön _freut sich_ Mir wird er auch durch die geschichte immer sympatischer _gg_.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich bin mitten im Umzugsstress. Dafür gibts heute zwei Updates!

Kapitel 8 - Sehnsucht  
Gerade hat meine Zofe das Zimmer verlassen als Aragorn eintritt.   
„Meinst du, du wirst dich hier einige Zeit lang wohl fühlen können?" Seine Stimme klingt nicht anders als beim Essen, nicht anders als sonst, wenn ein dritter dabei ist. Meine Körperhaltung ist abwehrend, als ich die Schranktür schließe.   
  
„Wieso bist du gekommen?" Er schließt ebenfalls die Zimmertür und einen Augenblick befürchte ich, er würde sich über diese Frage lustig machen. Doch er sieht mich ernst an und wieder verdunkelt Trauer seine Augen. „Um mich zu verabschieden! Ich möchte nicht, dass wir so auseinandergehen, ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich jetzt falle!" Ich lache kurz auf und merke selbst, wie grausig es klingt. „Du und fallen? In solch einer unbedeutenden Schlacht? Du gewinnst doch alles, was du anfängst!" Bestürzt halte ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, den letzten Satz habe ich nicht aussprechen wollen, doch dann entgegne ich herausfordernd seinem Blick.   
  
Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf und jede seiner Gesten wirkt so unglaublich besänftigend, dass ich merke wie der halbherzige Widerstand den ich meinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber leiste schwindet. Könnte ich ihn doch nur hassen! „Denkst du das wirklich? Auch ich gewinne nicht immer und ich kann bald ebenso fallen, wie all die anderen Männer die fallen werden. Wir werden diese Unruhen nicht ohne Verluste bewältigen und ich könnte einer von ihnen sein!" „Groß wäre dieser Verlust für dein ganzes Volk! Aber du unterschätzt dein Kriegsgeschick und die Treue deiner Männer!" „Auch Boromir hatte treue Freunde und war ein großer Krieger und auch er fiel! Seinen Tod werde ich niemals vergessen!" Seine Trauer ist mir unerträglich und nur mit Mühe widerstehe ich dem Drang, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.   
  
Dann blickt er auf. „Ein großer Verlust wäre mein Tod für Gondor, sagst du. Würde er denn auch die Eine schmerzen, die nicht nach Gondor gehört?" Ich atme schwer und hole tief Luft. Doch ich kann nicht antworten, meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und ich drehe mich weg, blicke aus dem Fenster über die Stadt. „Ja." Ich spreche sehr leise. „Ja, das würde es! Es würde ihr das Herz brechen und sie würde sich selbst dafür hassen. Sie ist verflucht und das wird sie sein, solange sie lebt. Und nicht solange du lebst!" Die letzten Worte etwas lauter sprechend drehe ich mich wieder um, habe wieder genug Kraft gesammelt um seinem Blick standzuhalten.   
  
„Um euch, Herrin!" Diese Worte passen scheinbar nicht zu unserem Gespräch, doch schmettern sie jeglichen Widerstand nieder und schluchzend sinke ich auf das Bett nieder. Ja, er trauert um mich, aber ändern kann er doch nichts. Und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er mich in den Arm nimmt, mich tröstet und einen Augenblick überlegt er das wohl auch. Doch als ich erneut aufsehe steht er wieder an der Tür. „Es tut mir leid!" Schlicht verneigt er sich und einen Augenblick lang erkenne ich ein wenig von dem Schmerz in seinen Augen, erahne, dass es auch für ihn nicht leicht ist, dann hat sich wieder die dunkle Trauer darüber geschoben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlässt er das Zimmer und obwohl ich mir einrede froh darüber zu sein kann ich mich doch nicht täuschen.   
  
Wie sehr wünschte ich, er wäre geblieben, wie sehr sehne ich mich nach seiner Umarmung. Aber ich weiß, dass er nie wieder so zu mir kommen wird, so schwer es ihm auch fallen mag. _Aber er gehört doch zu mir!_ beharrt der egoistische Teil in mir. _Er ist doch in Wahrheit ein Wilder, so wie ich eine Wilde bin. Ein Waldläufer aus dem Norden und eine Pferdefrau aus Rohan! Er ist kein König und ich keine Ehefrau!_ Aber ich weiß, dass er doch ein König ist. Den Waldläufer hat er hinter sich gelassen und mich mit ihm. Er ist jetzt allein Arwens König und der seines Volkes. Doch ich gehöre nicht zu seinem Volk!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stehen wir früh auf, Faramir und ich. Natürlich ist er noch zu mir gekommen, die letzte Nacht mit seiner Frau. Die Sonne steht noch nicht hoch am Himmel, als sich die Reiterschar bereit macht, die Frauen und Kinder verabschieden sich von ihren Männern und Vätern und auch ich gebe Faramir einen zärtlichen Kuss.   
  
Jetzt tut es mir leid, dass er reitet er war die einzige Sicherheit, die ich in Minas Tirith noch hatte. Plötzlich befällt mich die Angst, was geschieht, wenn er fällt? Die ganze Zeit legt er mich in Ketten, doch habe ich mich so an ihn gewöhnt und ihn auch liebgewonnen, dass ich ihn nicht mehr missen möchte. Wenn ich Aragorn nicht haben kann, will ich wenigstens ihn behalten! Doch ich sage nichts von meinen Sorgen, sage ihm einige liebe Worte und dann reiten sie davon, langsam durch die Stadt und zum Tor hinaus.   
  
Neben mir steht Arwen, wir beide winken unseren Männern hinterher, doch in Wahrheit ist es nur der Eine den wir verabschieden. Schließlich sind die Reiter außer Sichtweite und ich gehe mit der Königin von Gondor hinein. Als die Tür zum Palast hinter mir zuschlägt habe ich das Gefühl in einer Falle zu sitzen, aus der ich nie mehr unbeschadet herauskomme. Ein neuer Käfig, den ich genauso fürchte wie den alten. Das also ist von der stolzen Éowyn aus Rohan noch übrig! Ein gebrochener Geist, in Käfige gesperrt die er verabscheut, still ergeben in sein Leid und Schicksal!

_These are the darkest clouds,  
They have surrounded me,  
Now I find myself alone caught in a cage,  
Theres's no flower I can find in here,  
Not withering,  
Or pale to me,  
Everyone with a friendly face,  
Seems to hide some secret inside_

  
  
„Kommt Ihr ein wenig mit in den Garten, Éowyn?" Ich blicke von dem Buch auf, in Arwens hübsches Gesicht.   
„Ja, gern!" Innerlich seufzend lege ich das Buch weg und gehe mit ihr hinaus. Jedesmal versetzt mich ihr Anblick wieder in Unruhe, ich frage mich erneut wieviel sie weiß, was sie ahnt oder ob sie unwissend ist, so wie Faramir. Wir führen eine völlig belanglose Unterhaltung und gehen Arm in Arm durch den großen Garten, als wären wir alte Freundinnen und immer deutlicher habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir eigentlich Feindinnen sind. „Seid ihr glücklich, hier in Gondor?"   
  
Ihre Frage scheint nebensächlich aber ich merke, dass unser Gespräch eine ernsthaftere Wendung nimmt. „Ja, natürlich! Ithilien ist wunderschön und Faramir könnte nicht besser zu mir sein!" Bewusst vermeide ich es, Minas Tirith zu erwähnen.   
  
„Vermisst ihr eure Heimat nicht?" Ich kann mich nur mit Mühe beherrschen sie unhöflich anzufahren, sie dringt immer tiefer in meine Gedanken ein. „Doch natürlich, gelegentlich schon. Aber Ithilien ist auch schön." Sie blickt nachdenklich über die grünen Wiesen. „Natürlich! Nur Ithilien? Fühlt ihr euch hier nicht wohl?"   
Ein sarkastisches Lächeln huscht kurz über mein Gesicht. „In Ithilien habe ich den Garten durch Blumen unvergleichlich lebendig gemacht. Aber gewiss ist der Rest Gondors auch angenehm." Nein, ich werde ihr nicht sagen, was ich von Minas Tirith halte!   
  
„Mir lässt es keine Ruhe, was ihr mir in Edoras sagtet. „_In Rohan geht die Sonne anders auf als in Gondor!_" In eurer Stimme klang Verbitterung und Sehnsucht mit. Ich habe mich seitdem immer gefragt, was ihr damit wirklich meintet. Ihr seid mir ein Rätsel, Éowyn!" Betroffen schweige ich. Hatte ich ihr meine Gefühle damals wirklich so offen dargelegt?  
  
Damals? Es ist erst einige Wochen her! Und doch scheint mir eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit ich das letzte Mal meine Heimat erblickte. Und wieso bin ich ihr ein Rätsel, wenn ich immer glaube, sie hat mich durchschaut? „Ihr seid mir ebenfalls ein Rätsel, Arwen.", sage ich langsam. „Undurchschaubar!" Sie lächelt nachsichtig.   
  
„Das klingt so negativ. Denkt ihr so schlecht von mir?" Ich bin erstaunt wie schnell sie ihre Gedanken auf den Punkt bringt. Ich könnte ihr nun sagen, was ich wirklich von ihr halte und sie würde es mir sogar danken! „Nein, natürlich nicht!" Sie nickt und wieder denke ich, sie weiß alles von mir. „Natürlich!" Ich merke selbst wie lächerlich unehrlich meine Worte klingen und sie bekräftigt es nur, indem sie mein „Natürlich" wiederholt.   
Schweigend legen wir den restlichen Spaziergang zurück. 


	10. Verzweifelt

wie versprochen, das nächste Kapitel :).

Kapitel 9 - Verzweifelt  
Verzweifelt laufe ich durch die weißen Gärten Minas Tirith. Immernoch ist keine Nachricht des Königs und seinem Gefolge gekommen, bald ist ihr Aufbruch drei Monate her.   
Die weiße Stadt scheint wie eingefroren durch das Eis und die Hausdächer und Mauern sind von Schnee bedeckt. Wäre sie nicht mein Gefängnis könnte ich sie sogar schön finden. Doch für all das habe ich jetzt keinen Blick, selbst die Gedanken an die beiden Männer die ich auf unterschiedliche Weise liebe und hasse sind in den Hintergrund gerückt, gegenüber der schlagartigen Erkenntnis, die mir heute gekommen ist.   
  
Ich sehe nicht wohin mich meine Füße tragen und wie schon einmal in Edoras finde ich mich vor dem Stall wieder. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ein Ausritt würde mir gut tun und wieso sollte mich jemand daran hindern? Ich schicke einen Stalljungen zum Palast um Arwen Bescheid zu geben und lasse Windfola satteln. Als ich endlich im auf dem Pferderücken sitze, zittern meine Hände so, dass es mir schwerfällt die Zügel vernünftig zu halten.   
In einem flotten Trab reite ich die Ringe der Stadt hinunter und sobald ich endlich auf freier Fläche bin lasse ich meinem Pferd die Zügel und drücke die Fersen in die weichen Flanken. Dieser Aufforderung hätte es nicht bedurft, Windfola war ebenso wie ich eingesperrt und wurde kaum geritten, seit wir Minas Tirith betreten hatten.   
  
Als ich den kalten Wind im Gesicht spüre kommen endlich die erlösenden Tränen. Windfolas Hufe berühren kaum den Boden das Pferd wird immer schneller und schneller und ich hab meine Freude daran. Wie sehnlichst habe ich dies vermisst, gehören solche Ritte für mich doch seit Kindestagen zum Leben wie die Luft zum atmen.   
  
Irgendwann wird das Tier unter mir langsamer und fällt schließlich in den Schritt. Dankbar klopfe ich ihm den schweißnassen Hals und wische mir die Tränen ab. Mein Atem schwebt Rauchwölkchen gleich in der kalten Luft. Geistesabwesend streiche ich über meinen Bauch und zucke dann zusammen.   
Es darf einfach nicht wahr sein, es muss alles ein böser Traum sein! Doch ich weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist und ich nicht in einer Welt aufwachen werde, die für mich noch in Ordnung ist.   
  
Mich überkommt plötzlich das unbändige Verlangen nach Rohan zu reiten, einfach immer weiter, bis wir die Stadttore Edoras erreichen und Éomer uns verblüfft aber freudig überrascht entgegen läuft. Und ich werde mich in seine beruhigenden Arme werfen und ihm alles erzählen und schließlich werde ich mich besser fühlen. Doch ich weiß, dass es nicht geht, selbst wenn ich den Mut hätte meine Ketten zu sprengen würde ich doch erfrieren wenn ich des Nachts im Freien lagern müsste. Es ist schließlich kein Tagesritt von Minas Tirith bis Edoras.  
  
Letztendlich wende ich und reite langsam zurück zur Stadt, damit ich vor Einbruch der Nacht dort sein werde. Aber bei jedem Schritt den Windfola macht schließt sich eine kalte Faust mehr und mehr um mein Herz, bis ich meine nicht mehr Atmen zu können. Wie selten zuvor wird mir bewusst, wie allein ich bin. Erst seit vier Monaten bin ich Faramirs Frau und doch ist es die schlimmste und längste Zeit meines Lebens gewesen. Wie soll ich mein restliches Leben lang so aushalten?

_My heart is covered,  
with thoughts entangled,  
How could it ever have felt so real?  
Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?  
Could I have seen?  
Could I have known?  
I just took it as the truth,  
Everyone with a friendly face,  
Seems to hide some secret inside_

  
  
Doch irgendwie werde ich es ertragen, den Gedanken an den Freitod lasse ich nicht zu. Irgendwo gibt es immernoch einen Rest der stolzen Jungfrau von Rohan und auch wenn sie sich nun in Käfige sperren lässt, zu dieser Schande vor ihren Ahnen wird sie niemand bringen können. Nein Onkel, meine Zeit dir zu folgen ist noch nicht gekommen!   
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang flackert in mir die Erinnerung an jene Minuten auf dem Schlachtfeld auf. Hinter mir mein geliebter Onkel, der mir wie ein Vater war, vor mir das Grauen, der dunkle König von Angmar. Und ich entsinne mich meinen heftigen Gefühlen, meinem Drang nach Freiheit, meinem Stolz, meiner Liebe zu Théoden, meinem Wunsch nach dem Tod und über allem der Gedanke des Triumphes. Seht her, Éowyn von Rohan wird nicht am Herd stehen und warten bis der Feind da ist um sie fort zu jagen. Sie wird nicht zusehen, wie alle die sie liebt in den Tod ziehen und nicht feige daheim bleiben. Sie hat ihren Fesseln entsagt und nun mag der Tod kommen, jetzt gibt es nichts dass sie reuen würde!  
  
Eine einsame Träne tropft von meiner Wange auf meine Hand und ich spüre ihre Kälte wie einen Messerstich. Als ich aufsehe erkenne ich die Stelle, ungefähr hier mag eben jene Szene stattgefunden haben. Doch es scheint mir so lange her zu sein, kaum mehr als eine schwache Erinnerung, so fremd wie eine Geschichte aus ferner Zeit. Was hat diese Éowyn noch mit der gebrochenen alten Frau zu tun, die auf ihrem Ross sitzt und freiwillig in ihre Fesseln zurückkehrt? Nichts, nur das Aussehen ist geblieben, das einer jungen, stolzen Kriegerin.   
  
Die Nacht bricht herein, nachdem ich mein Pferd dem Stallmeister übergeben habe und nun den Palast betrete. Arwen eilt mir entgegen und weist sofort die Dienstmädchen an ein warmes Bad einzulassen, Essen zu bereiten und mir frische Kleider heraus zu suchen. Besorgt legt sie einen Arm um meine Schulter, redet auf mich ein, bringt mich ins Bad wo das Wasser erhitzt worden ist. Sie zieht mich aus und badet mich wie ein kleines Kind, dabei scheint sie so aufgeregt und besorgt, dass sie teilweise einige Worte elbisch redet und es nicht einmal bemerkt. Doch ich bin innerlich ebenso kalt wie mein Körper und höre ihr kaum zu. Schließlich finde ich mich trocken und warm bei Tische wieder, wo nur für mich das Essen aufgetragen wird und Arwen sitzt mir gegenüber.   
  
Ich sehe sie mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln an. Inzwischen ist sie wieder ruhig und beherrscht, wie immer. „Ihr wart vollkommen unterkühlt, Éowyn! Wieso wart ihr so lange fort?" Ich schlucke und beginne zaghaft zu essen, langsam bekomme ich großen Hunger. „Ich war durcheinander und brauchte Zeit für mich!" Sie nickt und schweigt. Dann deutet sie mit einer eleganten Handbewegung auf meinen Teller. „Esst ruhig, ihr müsst hungrig sein!"   
Dankbar esse ich mich satt, was einige Zeit dauert. Ein junges Mädchen kommt und räumt die Sachen ab. Ich drehe gedankenverloren meinen Krug mit den Fingern hin und her, es fällt mir schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als sie vertraulich meine Hand fasst, zucke ich erschrocken zusammen. „Éowyn, darf ich fragen, was euch bedrückt?" Ich schüttele den Kopf, aber nicht als Antwort auf ihre Frage, sondern um mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen. „Es ist...mir geht es nicht so gut. Ich bin...etwas durcheinander!" Sie schaut kurz auf die Tischplatte, dann blickt sie mir wieder in die Augen.   
  
„Tragt ihr ein Kind unter dem Herzen, Éowyn?"   
Ich zucke wieder zusammen und ziehe meine Hand weg. _Ich wusste, dass sie es merken würde!_ schießt es mir durch den Kopf und in diesem Moment merke ich, dass das stimmt. Ich hatte tatsächlich gewusst, dass sie es merken würde, sobald ich es wusste. Meine Stimme klingt hart und abweisend, aber ich kann ein leichtes Zittern nicht verhindern. „Ja, so ist es!" Sie blickt betreten in ihren Schoß und scheint Mut zu sammeln. „Ich würde euch gerne helfen, Éowyn! Ich wäre gerne eure Freundin!" Ich starre sie nur an und realisiere kaum was sie gesagt hat. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Kind will!", bricht es aus mir heraus. Sie schaut bestürzt. „Aber Faramir ist doch der Vater, oder?"  
  
Erschrocken hält sie sich die Hand vor den Mund für eine so unsittliche Frage. Ich schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück und stehe auf. „Ja, natürlich! Ihr habt recht, es ist Unsinn, so etwas zu denken!" Ruckartig drehe ich mich um und laufe schnell aus der Halle. In meinem Zimmer setze ich mich aufs Bett, atme tief durch und denke über das Gespräch nach.   
  
_„Ich würde euch gerne helfen, Éowyn! Ich wäre gerne eure Freundin!"_ Was in Erus Namen sollte das? Das hatte doch nicht wirklich Königin Arwen Abendstern gesagt! Und wenn sie noch einmal fragt, werde ich ihr erklären müssen wie gern auch ich mit ihr befreundet wäre...oh wie ich sie hasse! Heftig werfe ich mich aufs Bett, doch weinen kann ich nicht mehr. Statt dessen starre ich an die Zimmerdecke und versuche Ordnung in meine wirren Gedanken zu bringen. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wer der Vater des Kindes ist. Mein Herz zerreißt fast vor Sehnsucht nach Aragorn und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass es sein Kind wäre. Wenigstens etwas von ihm, dass ich behalten könnte, dass zu mir gehören würde! Und doch könnte es genauso gut Faramirs Kind sein, genau wie alle denken werden. Oh wieso muss ich jetzt schon Mutter werden? Reicht es nicht, dass ich mich noch zu jung für eine Ehe fühle, muss ich jetzt auch noch ein Kind bekommen und dessen Mutter sein? Wäre doch nur Aragorn der Vater.... .  
  


_He told me he loved me,  
While he laughed in my face,  
He just led me astray,  
He took my virtue,  
I feel so cold inside,  
Sorrow has frozen my mind_


	11. Rückkehr

an Vicky23: Macht nix, ich habs diesen Monat auch nicht geschafft zu updaten, ist ja nur gerecht wenn ihr mich auch warten lasst. _g _Ob meine Idee besser ist als deine weiß ich nicht, auf jeden Fall ist es noch anders als du vermutest ;).

an maxell18: jau, war zu erwarten ;). danke für das lob _freu_

AN ALLE LESER: Ich hoffe meine updates kommen jetzt wieder in kürzeren Abständen, in der letzten Zeit war ich erst auf Klassenfahrt und dann hatte ich wegen dem Umzug kein Internet.

Kapitel 10 – Rückkehr  
„Éowyn? Ich wecke Euch nur ungern, aber wir haben Nachricht erhalten, dass die Krieger heute zurückkehren werden!" Wie aus weiter Ferne dringen sanfte Worte in mein Bewusstsein und als ich verschlafen die Augen aufschlage sehe ich Arwens volle Schönheit über mir. Langsam schiebe ich die Bettdecke zurück und steige aus dem Bett. Ich komme mir wie zerschlagen vor, als hätte ich die Nacht auf einem harten Steinlager verbracht und ich meine gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein.   
  
Am vorigen Abend habe ich noch lange wach gelegen und bin nun so müde, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Ja, ich komme!" Murmele ich undeutlich und widerstehe der Versuchung mich wieder hinzulegen als Arwen das Zimmer verlässt.   
  
Eine halbe Stunde später bin ich gewaschen, gekämmt und angezogen und sitze mit der Königin beim Frühstück. „Die Männer werden voraussichtlich heute Nachmittag eintreffen, bis dahin wird die Stadt geschmückt und das Fest vorbereitet sein. Ich wollte Euch bitten mir zu helfen, wenn Ihr Euch dazu in der Lage fühlt..."   
Wütend unterbreche ich sie. „Hoheit, ich bin schwanger, nicht todkrank!" Insgeheim macht es mir Freude zu sehen, wie sie für einen Moment fast die Fassung verliert über so eine direkte Aussage. Dann räuspert sie sich und nickt. „Ja, ihr habt Recht!" Schnell schiebt sie ihr Geschirr beiseite und ruft ein Küchenmädchen zum abräumen.   
  
Als wir beide aufstehen fühle ich mich unwohl sie verärgert zu haben und fasse sie am Arm.  
„Arwen? Bitte sagt noch keinem davon!" Ihr Lächeln wir wieder verständnisvoll, jetzt wird sie mein ungestümes Verhalten auf mein Kind schieben, aber Hauptsache sie hält den Mund. Mir graut schon jetzt der Gedanke davor, es Faramir sagen zu müssen. „Keine Sorge, Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher!"   
  
Den ganzen Tag über herrscht in der Stadt reges Treiben und das Volk schwankt zwischen bangen und hoffen, denn auch wenn Gondors Männer gesiegt haben werden sie doch einige Verluste erlitten haben.  
Um fünf Uhr am Nachmittag erklingen die Hörner der Turmwache und von überall her strömen die Menschen auf die Mauern der Stadtringe. Sofort laufe ich hinauf auf den Wall und erblicke die Reiterschar, die sich der Stadt nähert. Und obwohl ich mich wirklich auf Faramir gefreut habe ist es nicht er, den mein Auge sucht. Wie beim Abschied steht die Königin neben mir, wie beim Abschied fiebern wir beide dem selben Manne entgegen, wie beim Abschied suchen unsere Augen nur den Einen.   
  
Und als sie in die Stadt einreiten, der stolze König allen voran, beinahe neben ihm sein Stadthalter laufen wir beide los, Arwen elegant, leichtfüßig und würdevoll ich ungestüm, wild und voller brennendem Verlangen. Und für einen Moment vergesse ich ganz zu wem ich zu laufen habe. Meine Gedanken spielen mir einen Streich, so dass ich denke er reitet nur mir entgegen und erst in letzter Sekunde entsinne ich mich der Realität.   
  
Faramir ist schon vom Pferd gesprungen und unglücklich falle ich in seine Arme, möchte nur weinen und nicht mit ansehen, wie überglücklich Aragorn seine Arwen begrüßt. Doch Faramir nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände und seine Lippen suchen die meinen. Ergeben erwidere ich seinen Kuss, lächle ihn an, flüstere ihm mit erstickter Stimme irgendwelche Lügen ins Ohr. „Meine Éowyn! Wie sehr habe ich mich nach dir gesehnt!" Und als ich diese Worte aus _seinem_ Mund vernehme lodert die Wut erneut in mir auf. Ich möchte ihn zum Teufel jagen, alle anderen vergessen und in Aragorns Arme fallen, ich möchte nicht, dass es vielleicht sogar sein Kind ist, das ich in mir trage. Warum ist das Leben so grausam? Wieso kann ich nicht die Königin Gondors sein und auch den Thronerben gebären. Oh wie sehr ich Arwen und Faramir hasse! Und in diesem Augenblick kommt es mir so vor, als wären allein diese beiden Personen schuld an meinem Leid!  
  
„Éowyn? Was ist mit dir?" Faramir ist verwirrt, anscheinend konnte ich diese Emotionen in meinen Augen nicht mehr unterdrücken.   
Oh nein, mein Gatte wird aus mir nicht schlau, das kann er nicht verstehen! Ein leicht grimmiges Lächeln legt sich auf meine Züge und schnell vergrabe ich mein Gesicht wieder an seiner Schulter, die härter als sonst ist durch seine Rüstung.   
  
„Nichts ist mit mir, ich bin nur glücklich dass du wieder hier bist!" Meine Stimme ist leise und er muss sich anstrengen mich zu verstehen. Doch ein kleines Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht, als er mich leicht von sich schiebt. „Da wären wir schon zwei! Nun komm, reiten wir das Pferd in den Stall!" Bevor ich verstehe was er damit meint, hat er mich schon auf seinen Hengst gehoben und ist hinter mir in den Sattel gesprungen. Ohne nachzudenken nehme ich die Zügel auf und treibe das Pferd an. Mit Faramirs Lachen an meinem Ohr lenke ich es im Galopp zum königlichen Stall, alle springen erschrocken vor uns weg, doch freuen sie sich, sobald sie uns sehen. Und auch ich stimme in das Gelächter mit ein, niemand merkt, dass es nicht ganz echt klingt und mein Hass auf Faramir verfliegt. Nur der alte Schmerz bleibt zurück. Nein, glücklich werde ich nie. Aber ich kann versuchen Faramir, und vor allem mich selbst nicht zu hassen.  
  
Oh armer Faramir, du könntest beinahe jede Frau haben, doch die Eine die zu dir gehört wäre es nicht wert! Du hättest wie kein anderer eine glückliche Ehe verdient und ausgerechnet du wirst sie nie haben, nur den trügerischen Schatten von ihr. Nein, nicht nur mich hat das Schicksal hart bestraft!  
  
Geschwind laufe ich durch den Flur zur großen Halle wo in wenigen Minuten das Fest beginnen wird.   
„Vorsicht!"   
Wie erstarrt bleibe ich stehen. Als ich seine rauhe, tiefe Stimme vernehme bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut. Langsam blicke ich auf, genau in seine Augen. Er lächelt, doch seine Augen erreicht dies Lächeln nicht.   
„Ich werde bald abreisen! Dann musst du mich nicht immer sehen und dein Glück wird nicht durch dein schlechtes Gewissen getrübt!" Ohne dass ich es gewollt habe sprudeln diese Worte aus mir heraus.   
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. „So solltest du nicht denken! Du solltest dich nicht immer an allem schuldig fühlen und du solltest nicht fliehen, vor allem nicht vor mir, denn das hast du nicht nötig! Du hättest viel mehr Grund als ich aufrecht und stolz zu gehen! Éowyn!" Meinen Namen spricht er langsam und kummervoll aus und es zerreißt mich beinahe vor Sehnsucht nach ihm. Wieso kennt er mich so gut? Wieso kennt er die tiefsten Abgründe meines Herzens besser als ich?   
  
Trotzdem schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nein, du hast keine Ahnung! Du hast keine Ahnung wie schwer es für mich ist und welche Schande ich über mich bringe!"   
„Aber du bist stark! Und tapfer!" Ich halte seine Nähe kaum noch aus. „Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich mich Tag für Tag selbst bemitleide!" Meine Stimme klingt bitterer als beabsichtigt und er schaut mich aufmerksam an. „Was ist los, Éowyn?" Bei ihm klingt es so anders als bei Faramir! Und für einen Moment bin ich versucht ihm zu erzählen, was mich quält. Was niemand wissen soll, bis es sich nicht mehr verheimlichen lässt. Doch ich schweige, presse nur die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Nichts!" Ich stoße ihn fort, laufe an ihm vorbei, den Gang zurück.

__

_Always there to remind me,  
To keep me from believing,  
That someone might be there,  
Who'll free me and never ever leave me_

  
  
Ich kann jetzt nicht auf das Fest gehen. Dann werde ich mein zu spät kommen bei Faramir damit entschuldigen, dass ich ein Kind erwarte! Soll er es doch wissen, jetzt ist alles egal! Durch eine Hintertür verlasse ich den Palast und laufe rastlos durch den Garten. Als beinahe alles an mir eiskalt ist und ich am ganzen Körper zittere kann ich nicht länger ausweichen. Vollkommen stumm gehe ich zurück in den Palast und auf direktem Wege zur Halle. Mein Gesicht zeigt keinerlei Regungen, die Maske sitzt wieder perfekt. Und jeder Schritt kommt mir vor wie ein Schritt auf dem Weg zum Henker! 


	12. Untröstlich

an celebne: Ein besonderes Dankeschön an dich, dass du mich wachgerüttelt hast, das freut mich echt, wenn jemand an mich denkt. Ich hab jetzt Ferien und eigenen Inetanschluss im Zimmer, also hoffe ich ihr kriegt endlich mal schneller die neuen kapitel.

an maxell18: dankeschön _freu_

an Vicky23: danke für das feedback. Mit deinen Vermutungen hast du teilweise garnicht so unrecht, aber mehr sag ich dazu nicht ;)

_Danke, dass ihr so geduldig mit mir seid und trotzdem immernoch Feedback schreibt!_

Kapitel 11 - Untröstlich  
„Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir!" Kaum hat Faramir die Tür zu meinem Zimmer geschlossen, beginnt er schon zu sprechen. Ich muss es ihm jetzt sagen! Unbewusst streichelt meine Hand über meinen ganz leicht gewölbten Bauch und dann fasse ich kurz entschlossen seine Hand und ziehe ihn hinter mir her, aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Palast, bis wir hoch oben an der Mauer stehen und über den Pelennor sehen. Die Erinnerung durchzuckt mich schmerzhaft als ich erkenne, dass wir ähnlich so standen als er mich bat seine Frau zu werden! „Liebling, es ist kalt, wir sollten wieder rein gehen!" Seine Stimme klingt besorgt. „Nein!" Meine Stimme klingt unglaublich hart und ich merke, wie er erschrickt. Etwas sanfter fahre ich fort. „Faramir..." Mir versagt die Stimme, ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Schnell wende ich mich ab und halte mein Gesicht in den kalten Wind, während tausend Gedanken durch meinen Kopf wirbeln.   
  
„Ich erwarte ein Kind!" Laut und deutlich durchbrechen meine harten Worte die Stille und in mir schreit es auf, als ich mich so klar sprechen höre. Dann spüre ich, wie er mich vorsichtig in den Arm nimmt, jederzeit darauf gefasst, dass ich mich losreiße. Er sagt nichts, weiß nicht wie er reagieren soll. Und plötzlich weiß ich, dass ich seinen Trost brauche und so viel Pein seine Nähe mir auch bereitet in diesem Augenblick ist er der Einzige der mich trösten kann. Aufschluchzend wirbele ich herum und werfe mich in seine Arme, presse mich dicht an ihn und meine Finger verkrallen sich in seinem Hemd. Diesmal tut es mir gut seine sanften Hände auf meinem Rücken zu spüren, ist es beruhigend seine tiefe Stimme an meinem Ohr zu hören wie er mir irgendwelche tröstenden Worte ins Ohr flüstert.   
  
Ich bin versucht ihm das zu sagen, was ich Arwen gestanden habe doch ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann, es würde sein Herz brechen wenn er wüsste, dass ich sein Kind nicht will. Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten stellt er mir sogleich die Frage. „Möchtest du das nicht?" Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen und meine Worte werden von meinem Schluchzen fast erstickt. „Ich weiß es nicht...ich fühle mich vollkommen überfordert. Ich weiß, dass andere Frauen in meinem Alter schon längst Mutter sind, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich viel zu jung dafür bin. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem Kind, unserem Kind, eine gute Mutter sein kann!", bricht es aus mir hervor.   
  
Sanft führt er mich zu einer steinernen Bank und hält mich fest im Arm. Nach und nach verebbt mein Schluchzen und ich hebe meinen Kopf.  
„Éowyn, ich möchte nicht, dass du dieses Kind tötest!" Ich blicke in seine Augen und obwohl sie voller Mitleid sind, weiß ich, dass er dieses eine Mal keine Widerrede dulden wird. „Doch was ich für dich tun kann, egal was, das werde ich tun um es dir erträglicher zu machen! Und ich hoffe dass du es lieb gewinnen kannst und dass es dir später ganz leicht fallen wird seine Mutter zu sein! Éowyn, ich liebe dich über alles, aber nimm mir nicht unser Kind!" Ich sauge scharf die Luft ein, in meinen Gedanken hallt ein ungesagtes _„wenn ich dich schon nicht haben kann!"_ nach. Doch er sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er dies gemeint. Ich ziehe ganz unsittlich die Nase hoch und nicke dann. „Ich werde es bekommen! Aber ich werde es in Edoras bekommen!" In dem Moment in dem ich es ausspreche, weiß ich ganz genau, dass ich einzig und allein das möchte. Dieses Kind mag in Gondor und nach gondorianischer Art aufwachsen, doch es wird in Rohan geboren und hoffentlich einen Teil meiner Liebe zu meiner Heimat erben. Faramir nickt und sein Gesicht ist voller Zärtlichkeit.   
„Ja, das wird es!" Und zum ersten Mal kann ich seinen Kuss genießen. Unter all meinen Tränen bringe ich ein Lächeln zu Stande.   
„Ich habe dein Hemd ganz nass geweint!" Er sieht auf seine Schulter und lacht ebenfalls. „Ja, aber du darfst das!" Er zieht mich von der Bank hoch und legt den Arm um mich, während wir wieder hinein gehen. Es war gar nicht so schlimm wie ich gedacht hatte! Und ich stelle mit Erstaunen fest, dass ich es besser ertragen kann, wenn er auch einmal seinen Willen erklärt und nicht immer nur bedingungslos und beinahe unterwürfig dem Meinen folgt.  
  
Morgen endlich reiten wir aus dieser verfluchten Stadt los! Vor fünf Tagen ist das Heer zurück gekommen und morgen reisen Faramir und ich zurück nach Ithilien. Ich bin unglaublich erleichtert, Arwen, Aragorn und ganz Minas Tirith liegt wie ein großer Schatten auf meinem ohnehin verdunkelten Herzen.   
„Éowyn, was ist nur los mit dir?" Ein feines Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen, als ich diese Frage aus Aragorns Mund vernehme und weiß, dass ich ihm nicht antworten werde. Ich habe Faramir gebeten es für sich zu behalten, doch lange werde ich es nicht mehr verheimlichen können. Nur Aragorn soll es so spät wie möglich erfahren! Und doch flehe ich insgeheim immer noch stumm, dass es sein Kind ist.   
„Éowyn?" Klingt der König tatsächlich leicht verunsichert? Mir gegenüber? Das kann ich beinahe nicht glauben. Er steht schon eine ganze Weile neben mir im Dunklen auf der Mauer und mein Stolz hat dieses Mal gesiegt. Ich werde ihm meine Gefühle diesmal nicht preisgeben sondern weiterhin aufrecht und gerade ihm gegenüber treten. Immer noch lächelnd drehe ich mich so, dass ich ihn ansehen kann.  
  
„Ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung! Ich leide nicht mehr und nicht weniger als sonst! Ich überlege nur gerade, dass du im Grunde eine erbärmliche Kreatur bist!" Der unterdrückte Schmerz lässt mich umso härter zu ihm sein. Doch er zuckt kein bisschen zusammen, sieht mich nur unverwandt mit diesen schönen grünen Augen an. „Du bist absolut erbärmlich und man kann eigentlich nur Mitleid mit dir empfinden! Du bist einfach armselig und auch wenn dich auch alle für unglaublich stark halten bist du in Wahrheit einer der schwächsten Männer die ich kenne! Und ich verachte Schwäche!" Ich rede einfach drauflos, möchte ihn verletzen so wie er mich verletzt hat und weiß doch, dass kein Wort so gemeint ist, wie ich es sage. Ich liebe ihn trotzdem! Dann beginnt er ruhig zu sprechen.  
  
„Du hast Recht! Jedes Wort das du sagst trifft genau zu!" Mein Blick flackert verwirrt auf. Will er sich über mich lustig machen? Doch ich merke, dass er es genau so meint und dass er sich beinahe selbst verachtet. „Ich hasse dich!", sage ich kalt. Er nickt. „Das solltest du auch! Das war es, was ich immer wollte. Dann kann ich dich nicht mehr verletzen!" Was redet er da? Meine Gedanken werden immer langsamer, verarbeiten seine Worte nur zögernd und als ich immer wieder diesen einen Satz wiederhole bin es nicht ich die ihn spricht. „Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich!" Aber kaum blicke ich erneut in seine Augen gebe ich resigniert auf. „Nein, es stimmt nicht! Ich liebe dich immer noch mit ganzem Herzen!" Sein Blick ist nicht überrascht, aber doch betroffen. „Küss mich!", verlange ich heftig.   
  
Er runzelt die Stirn. „Was?"   
„Küss mich!", beharre ich, diesmal vollkommen ernsthaft und beinahe befehlend. Und im ersten Augenblick beugt er sich zu mir hinüber, ich schließe die Augen und sehne mich nach seinem Mund, verzehre mich nach ihm wie ich es selten getan habe. So lange ist es her, seit ich seine Lippen geschmeckt habe und es kann doch nicht sein, dass es nur Arwen ist, die dies darf!   
Und dann holen mich seine grausamen Worte in die nüchterne Wirklichkeit zurück. „Nein Éowyn!" Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und geht unter dem dunklen Sternenhimmel davon. Und hinterlässt erneut ein blutendes Herz in mir. Beinahe möchte ich ihn mit meinem Geständnis zurückholen und ihm sagen was ich ihm doch eigentlich verschweigen möchte, doch dann beiße ich mir nur stumm auf die Lippe.   
Schon wieder habe ich mich vor ihm so gedemütigt und schon wieder habe ich ihm meine Gefühle gestanden. Nichts ist mehr übrig von meinem Stolz, meiner Selbstsicherheit und meinen festen Vorsätzen ihm nichts außer Förmlichkeiten zu sagen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hat er wieder alle Wunden aufgerissen die gerade mühsam angefangen hatten zu heilen. Und immer noch kann ich ihn nicht hassen, nur bedingungslos lieben, so wie Faramir mich liebt!

_He told me he loved me,  
While he laughed in my face,  
He just led me astray,  
He took my virtue,  
I feel so cold inside,  
Sorrow has frozen my mind_


	13. Sorry, aber

Sorry Leute, aber die Story wird hier nicht mehr weitergeführt. Ich schaff es zeitlich nicht und ausserdem vergess ich es einfach immer wieder. Hier könnt ihr sie nachlesen und hier wird sie auch weiterhin geupdatet (und das sobald ich das neuste kapi gebatat bekommen hab):

http:www.travar.de/koops/elrond/index.php?actiondisplay;board222;threadid30374

Und hier könnt ihr sie auch nachlesen, allerdings dauert es da immer etwas bis die updates kommen:

http:www.hdr-fanfiction.de/fanfic/caged1.htm

Danke an alle, die immer mitgelesen haben und mir so lieb gereviewt haben, und ich entschuldige mich nochmal ganz doll, dass die Updates immer so ewig gedauert haben.

_alle mal dankesknuddelt_


End file.
